Visions of Death
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: Bella Swan has the power to see how people are going to die. It's not the most pleasent power but it's hers. When a sadistic vampire kills Bella's family she is adopted by the Cullens.cullens are vampires, bella is human, and jacob will become a werewolf.
1. Prologue

**Just like to say this real quick. When I was looking for a name for Bella's sister the examples for names were Jacob and Isabella. Just found that a really funny fact. Anyways, on with the prologue.**

**Prologue:**

**My name is Isabella Swan.**

**I can see how you're going to die.**

**There were no glowing green meteors called Kryptonite.**

**Clark Kent isn't going to come and save me from myself.**

**This isn't an episode of Smallville.**

**This is my life.**

**Last week I was made an orphan.**

**My parents died in a car crash.**

**Or so that's what the papers say.**

**My sister was killed the same night.**

**A man came to the house.**

**She told me to run.**

**I ran.**

**I ran out of the house.**

**I ran to the forest.**

**I just didn't run fast enough.**

**I wasn't fast enough to escape my sister's screams of pain.**

**Not fast enough to escape **_**him**_**.**

**He found me.**

**Faster than I thought humanly possible.**

**He wasn't human.**

**He told me he'd let me live.**

**For now.**

**He said that he'd be back.**

**He said he'd find me.**

**And when he did he'd give me the same fate as he gave my sister.**

**That night I lost everything that was once important.**

**Charlie and Renée Swan – My Parents.**

**Calisto Swan – My sister.**

**38 – The age of my parents.**

**17 – The age of my sister.**

**16 – How old I am.**

**18 – How old I have to be to live by myself.**

**1 – How many weeks I've been by myself.**

**4 – How many hours until I meet my new 'family'.**

**They were too young to die.**

**They didn't deserve to die.**

**I didn't deserve to live.**

**But no one deserves to see how others will die.**

**I've been seeing that my whole life.**

**And now I have to see the deaths of seven more people.**

**I didn't see how my parents were going to die.**

**It happened too fast.**

**When they left they were going to die old.**

**Just like every other time I'd seen them die.**

**Calisto was going to die old.**

**But now I'm going somewhere where he'll never find me.**

**He's faster.**

**He's stronger.**

**He's a vampire.**

**His name is James.**

**He's killed my family.**

**I'll find a way to kill him.**

**Before he finds and kills me.**

**Thanks for reading the prologue. Chapter One will be up shortly.**


	2. I Feel Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Bella's power, just the plot.**

You know the basics of my story. You know that I can see how people will die if they touch me. You know that my parents and sister were killed a week ago. You know that the guy who killed them was a vampire. You know that his name is James. You know that he told me that he'd find and kill me. You also know that I'm now flying to meet my new adoptive family. You just don't know where. Wel unfortunately I do.

I googled it. Where I'm going is the rainiest place in the United States or one of them. A town call Forks, Washington. This is where my new family, the Cullens, decided to live when they moved from Alaska. They lived there for a number of years, before they thought that a change of scenery would be a good idea. Then they up rooted they're seven person family to move to one of worst places on earth.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen married to Esme Cullen, adoptive parents of Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are all seventeen this year, juniors, while Alice and Edward are sixteen and sophomores, same as me. Yes I've done my research. I wanted to know who I'd be living with.

Apparently they're all very good looking. Esme and Carlisle apparently don't look a day over twenty five and he's claiming thirty two. The plane touches down in roughly thirty minutes so I still have time to fill you in on what my new life will be like.

Forks High School had three hundred and fifty seven students. Now three hundred and fifty eight. Yipee. The plane's starting to land. Any time soon I'll be getting off this plane full of people to meet another bunch of people after going through an airport packed with people. I shuddered at the thought of so many visions in the matter of minutes. Not good.

I had the window seat. There was only one other person in my row. He originally had the middle seat but I had convinced him to take the aisle seat claiming to be claustrophobic. He bought it but I wasn't lucky enough to get away from the situation without a vision. He was going to die on the 3rd of March twenty years from now at 2:34 am. He'd be sixty years old and would go in his sleep. It would be peaceful and he would feel no pain.

These kind of deaths were normal occurrence. Only a handful had been car crashes or shot or death via choking. For that I was grateful. I came out of the vision a minute later to see the man looking at me worriedly and stewardess asking me if I was ok. I said I was and asked for a diet coke. The rest of the flight was uneventful. No more visions. But now the plane is landing, the seat belt sign has gone on, my seat belt is clipped in and the wheels have hit the tarmac, and I'm about to meet a family of seven, all of whose deaths I will witness whether I want to or not.

The plane has just stopped rolling down the runway. Passengers are starting to gather their things from under chairs and overhead lockers. I'd rather wait until everyone had left. It was easier that way.

My plan was going smoothly that is until I stepped off the plane only to find myself surrounded by people. I froze in place and tried to slowly back away from the passengers being greeted by family or friends, although that whole backing up plan didn't seem to agree with me. See as I was backing up I found myself hitting a wall. Oh shit. No more room to back up.

I gulped and started to walk sideways, pressing my back against the wall. Yeah that plan was working fine until the wall suddenly WASN'T THERE! I thought that I had gotten to a corner, that is until I looked up from where I had landed on the ground to see a very amused 6foot something man with pale skin and brown curly hair. His hand was out stretched to me to help me up. I ignored the hand and got myself up quickly which made me stumble which seemed to make the guy even more amused.

Oh, God. "Um, sir I'm so sorry. Excuse me."I apologised before turning around to run in the other direction, only to find someone standing behind me. Where are they coming from? I tried to mask the fear I knew was showing in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I apologised quickly before turning again but this time to the left and walking quickly before anymore of these beautiful pale people could show up.

I didn't turned or look back as I made my way to baggage claim, I didn't turn around or look for anyone holding a sign that said Bella Swan. My only concern right now was getting out of this crowd of people and into safe open areas. They could come looking for me there because I sure as hell wasn't about to go back into that crowd of people just to find them.

"Bella Swan! Paging Bella Swan!" A loud voice boomed over all the other noise in the area. I stood and turned in the direction to voice was coming from. And you would not believe what I saw. You know that big burly guy with the curly brown hair. Yeah it was him yelling out my name. Standing next to him was a small pixie like girl with black, spiky hair. She was jumping up and down excitedly and when she spotted me looking at them she jumped high enough so that she could hit the guy on the head.

"Emmett! Shut up, I see her." Then she bounded towards me. I backed up on instinct but she only came faster. She was about to wrap her small arms around me when I shrunk back from her. She looked hurt but I pushed back the guilt that started to creep up on me. "I'm sorry I just don't like people touching me." I told her all the while backing away from her. I'd forgotten that I'd put my bag in front of me when I sat down which would have put it behind me when I turned around to face the big guy and small girl.

So since I was backing away from her I tripped over my bag and started the familiar descent towards to floor. I'd met with almost every floor in Phoenix so why not start meeting the floors in Port Angeles as well. My eyes closed In anticipation for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes only to meet amber ones. My eyes widened in fear. If I hadn't made contact with the ground then that must mean...my eyes moved down from his, then too his shoulders then down his arms which disappeared around my waist.

"Let me go, please."I whispered. The vision of his death hadn't appeared yet but who knows how long it would take, it could happen any moment now. "Please, let me go." This amber eyed beauty seemed alarmed by my reaction but never the less turned me vertical and set me on my feet. But his hands never left my shoulders. I tried to shrug them off but they stayed firm as if he was afraid that I'd topple over at any moment.

I grabbed hold of his wrists and tugged them off my shoulders, he didn't seem to resist, though I noticed that his skin was ice cold. Once his hands were off my shoulders I let his wrists go and backed up a step and raised my hands in front of me in the universal sign for stay away from me. He took a step back to give me some room

I tried to slow my heart beat down to no avail. "You must be the Cullens." I said with a grimace that I was trying to pass off as a smile. "Yeah, we've been waiting for you to get here for so long. We're so excited that you're...Edward!" The pixie like voice cut off in alarm. "I know Alice. I can smell it too." The alarm in his voice was so evident. Then the wind changed and I smelt it. A scent so sweet it might taste of honey mixed with the rusty smell of blood. Both smells I could never forget. The first brought back memories that had once haunted my sleep. The second made me so sick to the stomach I wanted to puke. I never did, instead I just passed out.

"Edward, catch her."  
"What?" That's when everything went black. Their voices had already started to fade but I still caught on to what he said, "Oh," then strong arms coiled themselves around my waist holding me to their owner's chest. Then the voices faded completely, everything went pitch black and I succumbed to it gladly.

VODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVOD

I woke up in a dark room, in a soft bed. Panic set in and my breathing became deeper and my heart started to beat erratically. _Where am I? How did I get here? The blood, that sweet smell. Gleaming white, sharp, and pointed teeth. Skin that was pale white and ice cold and eyes the colour of blood. Oh God, those eyes. _ My panic increased tenfold. _Inhuman beauty, faster than a speeding bullet, so strong that he could break arms and legs with a single finger. __**Vampire!**_

I sat up straight and looked around the room frantically. The room was empty but it might not be for long. I threw the duvet off and jumped from the bed, landing unsteadily on my feet but grabbed the bed side table to balance myself. I found my shoes by the foot of the bed and pulled them on, then I proceeded to the window. I pulled the drapes apart and tugged on the window handle. Locked. "Dammit!"

An almost musical chuckle sounded from behind me. I spun around so fast on my heel that if I hadn't been wearing shoes I'd have gotten carpet burn. "And where do you think that _you_ are going?" I could hear the smirk in his velvet voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
The man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight streaming through the window. "I believe, we've not formally been introduced. I'm Edward Cullen, and you must be Bella Swan. It is a pleasure to have you with and we do hope that you'll be comfortable living with us. We've been told that you were an only child and must not be used to living with seven people, five of which are teenagers like yourself. But my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen hope to help make you feel as comfortable as they can, anything you would like, and I'm sure they are willing to get it for you. "

He speaks as if he was born in the early 1900's. And they want to make me feel comfortable, with what a car? "Okay dude. I don't know where I am or why the hell you're in here, so maybe you should start explaining your creepy ass."  
"Creepy ass?"  
"Yes, when someone is standing, hiding in the shadows watching me sleep, I would classify that as creepy. And since I'm not in the mood for your 1900's talk, you are also an ass. Hence...Creepy ass."  
"Haha, I love this girl. It looks like we've found someone who can finally put you in your place Eddiekins." The lights suddenly flicked on and the big burly guy from the airport said as he blocked the doorway.  
"And who are you? Big foot? And who's the pixie chick, the one who looked like she'd eaten three, boxes of sugar cubes." I know I was being a little rude. Okay maybe more than a little but can you really blame me? I'm just more than a tad freaked.

"Whoa, and she's got attitude. We're gonna' have to look out for this one, she could probably rip any of those boys from school to shreds. And she must mean Alice." Oh and you can add pissed off to the list of emotions. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I mean I know that I may seem invisible to you people but I'm still here."

"Alright everyone out, now!" A motherly voice shouted from the hallway outside my room. "But Esme, we didn't even get to talk to her, what with Emmett and Edward hogging her to themselves," a voice that sounded like bells also sounded from the hallway, although closer then 'Esme's'.

"I don't care. She's been in this house less than a day and already she's freaked out. Now everyone go. I'd like a chance to speak to Bella by myself, Edward that means that you are going to have to leave to the room." Esme said sarcastically. That's when I noticed that Emmet had left the doorway and a tall woman with caramel hair and gold eyes was standing in the doorway in his place. She was beautiful.

I hadn't payed much attention to what Alice looked like. I was a little too preoccupied trying to make sure that no one touched me. I'd accidentally left my leather gloves and bomber jacket in my suitcase. I'd decided to wear one of my old hoodies, on the plane over, instead. I'd learned a while ago that the leather was able to keep the visions at bay for a little while.

But if someone kept contact with me for longer than approx 20 to 40 seconds then the visions came. The leather wasn't a way to get rid of it, just a way to keep it at bay while I made my escape. If I could make my escape fast enough then I wouldn't see someone die before they did. If that makes any sense at all. But yeah back to my talk with Esme. Edward finally left the room, but not before sending a wink my way. A WINK! What the hell is going on here? I swear that dude is crazy.

My eyebrows raised as I mentally questioned the sanity of the youngest son. "Listen, Esme? I didn't mean to be so rude to your boys bu-" Esme simply held her hand up palm facing me. "Bella, dear, really, I can understand why you would. Edward can be quite..." She seemed to be struggling to find the right word so I thought to help her out. "Creepy? Stalker-ish? I have plenty more but you may not want to hear them."

She simply stared at me amused. "I must say, Bella. I like you. You have spunk. Attitude, you'll have no problem fitting in at this household. We really are glad to have you here. I haven't seen Alice so excited for years. Not even when Gucci and Channel or Juicy Couture was having a sale." My eyes widened but I tried to keep the fear from my eyes. Oh God, a shopping addict.

I'll stand up to vampires, werewolves, any mythical creature you can think of. Elves, goblins, gargoyles. Whatever. But I cannot survive shopping trips. No way. I refuse. If that little pixie tries to drag me then I'll show her just how well I handle creatures that aren't supposed to exist. "You can relax, I'm not angry at you. Not at all. Oh! Before I forget, your stuff arrived while you were asleep. Most of your stuff is up here but a few things are still downstairs. We weren't sure where you wanted to put them. So we just left them down there." I looked over to a pile of boxes and suitcases in the corner of my room.

My suitcases, boxes, my guitar case, Calisto's guitar ca- Oh My God! Where's Calisto's guitar. "Um, Esme, was there a second guitar case by any chance?" I asked trying to keep the panic from my voice and failing miserably. "Um, yes it's downstairs. I can go get it if you'd like." I shook my head frantically. I know it was irrational too not want other to touch her guitar but I couldn't help but feel that way.

Esme was halfway across the room and I had a clear shot to the door. My eyes flickered from her to the door and back again in a second. And then I was gone. I was running to the door before she knew what was happening. I ran down the hall, and down three flights of stairs. Great that means I'm on the top floor. I kept my hand on the banister in case I tripped.

Then before I knew it, I was there. In the living room** (oh god the irony) **and right near the front door sat Calisto's guitar case, along with a box marked **BOOKS BOX NO.4**. Yes I had that many books. So many books that I need seven boxes actually but the books weren't my concern. The guitar was. That guitar is one of my last ties to Calisto. She was my sister and when she died she gave all her stuff to me but this guitar meant more than a lot of the other stuff.

I didn't notice the shocked looks I got as I ran across the room. I paid no attention to the questions that they were firing at Esme. All I paid attention to was the guitar case sitting by the front door. "Bella? Bella!" I heard someone yell at me but I just didn't pay any attention, I just tuned them out as I stopped and sank down to my knees in front of the case.

"Is she alright?"  
"She's crying."  
"What's so special about that guitar?"  
"She's in pain."  
"I don't know what she's thinking."  
"Should we do something?"  
"Carlisle, maybe you should check her out."  
What they said started to sink through, than Alice's words started to sink in. I was crying? I put a shaky hand up too my face. I felt the moisture and her words made sense. I was crying. I just bent back over the guitar case and tried to stop the tears. Realising they wouldn't stop anytime soon I picked up the guitar case and the amp next to it, leaving the box for later.

Without looking at anyone I stood and turned to leave the room. I heard the footsteps as someone came towards me but just stepped to the side to avoid contact with them. As I ascended the steps I distinctly heard Carlisle ask Edward to make sure that I was ok but Esme said it was best to leave me be. Jasper agreed with her claiming my emotions were too erratic and out of control. I didn't understand what he was talking about and decided it best to ignore him for now.

I don't know how long it was until I reached my room. I know I stumbled a few times but didn't out right fall. I closed the door behind me and sunk to floor my back against the door. I held the guitar close but let the amp sit beside me. "I'm so sorry Cali, I'm going to try, really I am but I just don't know how too. These people that I'm living with. They're so different from me. They're all beautiful and I'm so plain. Someone is going to know that I don't belong with them. Everyone is going to know. Someone is going to realise that I'm different, someone is going to realise that I'm not the same as everyone else. Cali, I don't know how I'm gonna do this without you, you where the only one who understood me, you where the only one who knew what my abilities were and I was the only one who knew about yours. Please Cali, help me get through this. If I have to do this without you the least you can do is help me."

_Bella, remember what we used to do when we couldn't talk to anyone else. When we felt as if they would never know how we felt. Remember that feeling. Remember what we did. That will help you get through this. _

Sing. Of course, we always did that when we were feeling down or like no one understand how we felt. We'd pick a song that best described how we were feeling at the time and use that as an outlet. Whatever song we were singing reflected our mood.

_Yes, Bella, sing. And in regards to the Cullen's, it's gonna be very hard. I know that. But maybe this is the one place that you can truly fit in. _

"How Cali? These people have a perfect life. Money, looks, a family. They have it all. I don't even know why they decided to adopt me. They wouldn't understand. Why would they step out of their perfect lives to understand that I'm a freak? Why would they care?"

_In time you will understand. For now, just sing. Let them know how you feel. Let them know. Tell them how you feel by letting it all out. Then they may understand you a little better. _

"If you think that it'll help." _It will._ And with her words that's what I did. I picked myself up from the floor and moved to the bed. The amp on the floor by my feet and the guitar out of its case and in my hands. I plugged the amp in and strummed the guitar.Energy ran through my fingers and the notes filled the air. Then I opened my mouth and started to sing.

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"

**And that is the first chapter. The second one should be up as soon as its written. Please have patience, school has just started again for the year and things will be slightly hectic for the time being. I'll write whenever I can so I can update ASAP.**

**Song: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.**

**Shazza Girl**


	3. VOD

To the loyal supporters of VOD I bring you............

a preview.

I know, i know. you hate me right now. but i promise that I will update by Saturday or Sunday. I would update sooner then this but I go away on camp tomorrow till Firday afternoon. So yes. But i will give you a preview. Don't worry the chapter will be extra long because I'll have tons of spare time to write while i'm away because there is no way that I am going to spend an hour bus ride doing nothing but staring out the window. We aren't even alowed to take our iPods which sucks supremely. Gonna be hella bored most the time.

On with the preview.

Bella

I finished the song and heard the Cullen's clapping from downstairs. I blushed and put the guitar back safely into its case before turning to look at the clock on my bedside table. 3:48am, oh joy and the worst part was that I wasn't tired. Stupid jet lag. I thought about trying to sleep but knew that it was no use so I instead decided to talk to Calisto for a little while. Or maybe I should first explain how I can talk to her you know considering she's dead and all.

Well I wasn't the only one born with a power. Calisto could project herself and her thoughts into the minds of others. And when she was doing that she could also hear everything that was going on around the person she was projecting herself too. I used to have whole conversations with her during school. Sometimes I'd get caught not paying attention but my grades were high enough that the teachers didn't lay into me too much.

And you're probably wondering how she can still do this when she's dead. Well I wondered the same thing when she first appeared to me but it's not as hard to understand as you'd think. The venom from the vampire that killed her enhanced her powers. So basically she's projecting herself from where ever she is which I think is pretty cool. I'm just not ready to let her go. She's sticking around to make sure that I'm okay. That the new family isn't going to hurt me or anything.

Even though she's technically there she's still not there. I can't hug her or anything. I've tried before. All I got was thin air and a lot of strange looks from the people around me. "Hey little sis. You know that you've got this family hooked on you already. They adore you. I was watching them down there they were literally awed by your little performance." I spun around to see Calisto standing by a vanity that I hadn't noticed. I smiled at her and felt relieved that she'd come back.

more will be posted either Friday after its all been typed (depends how tired I am) or Saturday. Sunday at the latest unless we have a freak flood or some natural disaster.

hope u liked the preview.


	4. Interesting

**Alright I'm back. Got home from camp Friday , I'm still pretty tired, I'm also very sunburn on my arms and neck and it hurts when I move to far on way or the other. The teachers didn't give us much down time so I didn't have a lot of time to write but I did it all Friday when I got home and stuff. So here it is. Thank you everyone for all your reviews they make me happy. This is also going to be a long chapter so if it's not posted until Sunday I apologise but hey you know what they say; better late than never huh?**

**Oh before we start**

_**~twilightedtwilighter~**_** : thank you for your review and in answer to your question, no, Bella isn't going crazy. Her sister Calisto had a power as well which will be explained later in this chapter. She is dead however. If you have any more questions than just ask me and I'll be happy to answer them for you.**

**Now we may start.**

**3****RD**** PERSON**

They sat in the living room talking about the new member of the family. "I still don't understand why we adopted this human. What's so great about her? She's just another human. I guess she's kind of pretty but she's still just another human. Alice, explain to me again why we did this." Rosalie's views on the situation weren't exactly mean but they weren't the best. She didn't understand why there was a human in the house.

"Because she's special. And besides Edward seems to like her."  
"Yeah, about that Edward. Could you have freaked her out more? I guess you could have been laying next to her or feeling her up when she rejoined the land of the supposed living but you're too much of a prude for that." Emmett added. Everyone had been shocked by his behaviour. They had never thought that Edward would ever act like that. He'd always been the prude, the go by the rules kind of guy.

But truth was that he understood about as much as to why he was doing this as much as the rest of his family did, which was no nothing. He just felt drawn to the human girl. He couldn't explain it any better than that. Everything about her. Her voice, her eyes, her overall beauty but more than anything...her blood.

"Alright, let's leave Edward alone he has his reasons for his behaviour and we will respect those reasons, no matter how strange they are." Carlisle muttered the last part mostly to himself but was still caught by everyone in the room and no doubt Esme who was still upstairs with Bella. Then before anyone thought possible Bella appeared at the bottom of the steps, out of breath from her sprint from three floors up.

She didn't register that anyone else was in the room she didn't bother. He eyes just remained fixed on the guitar.

**Jump ahead to when Bella finishes the song.**

Bella had just finished singing and was now trying to keep the tears back. The other were standing outside her door, waiting for her to start again, she had just started to play the notes on the guitar when Emmett leaned against the door more, trying to get closer to the beautiful noise.

CRASH!

Everyone went tumbling to the floor. Bella stared astonished at them. They had been listening to her the whole time. She couldn't believe it. Alice jumped up from the pile of people, having recovered the quickest. "Oh my God! Bella that was amazing. Please sing again, please. It was just so beautiful even though it was so sad. Please sing another song. Please." Bella just continued to stare in shock. A blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Alice, chill. Bella's probably tired and just wants to go to sleep. No matter how fantastic she sounded." Edward commented. He knew Bella needed sleep but he still wouldn't mind hearing her sing again. Emmett, not wanting to be left out started to beg Bella to sing again. He actually got down on his knees his hands clasped in front of him and downright begged.

"Alright!" Bella almost yelled. "I'll do it," she whispered. "You don't have to do this Bella." Edward tried to assure her but Bella being who she was didn't let him tell her what to do even if he wasn't trying to. "Oh don't you start that. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. And besides who could resist these two when they're doing what they are. But you guys have to go downstairs because when I'm done I'm going to bed." Everyone agreed and left the room leaving Bella to change for bed.

They went downstairs and waited until they heard the soft notes of the guitar, followed by Bella's voice. The song she sang was slightly more upbeat but not by much.

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

None of them really understand the reason as to why Bella sang but they could still feel the emotion in her words. The song ended far too soon for any of their liking but they respected that Bella hadn't exactly wanted to sing again in the first place.

**Bella**

I finished the song and heard the Cullen's clapping from downstairs. I blushed and put the guitar back safely into its case before turning to look at the clock on my bedside table. 3:48am, oh joy and the worst part was that I wasn't tired. Stupid jet lag. I thought about trying to sleep but knew that it was no use so I instead decided to talk to Calisto for a little while. Or maybe I should first explain _how_ I can talk to her you know considering she's dead and all.

Well I wasn't the only one born with a power. Calisto could project herself and her thoughts into the minds of others. And when she was doing that she could also hear everything that was going on around the person she was projecting herself too. I used to have whole conversations with her during school. Sometimes I'd get caught not paying attention but my grades were high enough that the teachers didn't lay into me too much.

And you're probably wondering how she can still do this when she's dead. Well I wondered the same thing when she first appeared to me but it's not as hard to understand as you'd think. The venom from the vampire that killed her enhanced her powers. So basically she's projecting herself from where ever she is which I think is pretty cool. I'm just not ready to let her go. She's sticking around to make sure that I'm okay. That the new family isn't going to hurt me or anything.

Even though she's technically there she's still not there. I can't hug her or anything. I've tried before. All I got was thin air and a lot of strange looks from the people around me. "Hey little sis. You know that you've got this family hooked on you already. They adore you. I was watching them down there they were literally awed by your little performance." I spun around to see Calisto standing by a vanity that I hadn't noticed. I smiled at her and felt relieved that she'd come back.

"You've got some pretty good digs here I must say."At her words I looked around the room. The walls were painted a vivid blue and the carpet was a cream colour and the softest thing ever. The wall the left of the door was the longest and consisted of a walk-in wardrobe with sliding doors. Next to the walk in wardrobe were two book cases with a one meter gap between them. I'd figure out what to do with that later. The books cases were quite large. They went about two meters up the three meter wall.

There were six shelves on each and the bookshelves themselves were made of oak. Interesting. The mantles on both shelves were empty and would be a great place to put my pictures considering they were two meters long each. On the next wall (the one opposite the door) was a window seat. The window opened up to a balcony. The railing was black and the metal in an intricate design. The seat was a rectangle and had dark purple velvet seat cushions.

There was a corner desk in well...the corner. A black rolling chair with arm rests sat underneath. Next to that was a bedside table then the bed then another bedside table. The bed frame was intricately patterned wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice over head. The comforter was a dark midnight blue with hints of silver.

I decided to leave the bathroom for later. "Yeah, you're right Cali, I do have pretty nice digs don't I?" I said with a smile on my face. The room could use a little bit of decorating; a few band posters here, a shelf above the bed, and my guitar stands can go next to the window seat. I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. Just as Cali was about to sit down exhaustion hit me like a tidal wave. I feel backwards only vaguely aware of Cali calling my name and the fact that I wasn't even lying on the bed properly. I was out before my head hit the comforter.

**3****rd**** Person**

Everyone had heard Bella moving around her room and Jasper could feel the appreciation for the amount of effort put into her room and how much she liked it. "Who is she talking to too? I swear this girl is crazy." Rosalie put in her first two sense worth.

"Oh Rose, hush. She seems perfectly sweet and remember she did just lose her family not a week ago. This has to be hard for her. Although I do wonder who this 'Cali' is, or perhaps was to her." Before Esme could say more Jasper had already hopped up from the couch and back down again with a laptop in his hand. He crossed his legs Indian style and set the laptop on them. "Already on it, Esme." He said simply and started to hack in the government files.

A few minutes passed and Jasper had a full file up on the screen on Isabella Marie Swan. "Geez, look at this thing. It's massive. Most of these are medical forms, various injuries, it's seems our Bella is quite the danger magnet. Oh, wait here it is." Then he pulled up a file with all of her information and details on it. "Her parents where Renée and Charlie Swan they died in a car accident a week ago, police think that they lost control of the vehicle and crashed into a tree on the side of the road but the autopsy on both of them say different. They had bite marks on their necks and had been completely drained of blood, yet there was no blood on the crime scene. There were no foot prints around the car and nothing that could indicate their deaths weren't an accident."

Everyone sat shocked, staring open mouthed as Jasper read off the information on the screen in front of him. "Are you lot thinking what I'm thinking?" Emmett asked.

"Why don't you ask Edward I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tell you exactly what we're thinking?" Rosalie couldn't resist saying. It wasn't much of an insult but it was the best that she could do seeing as they had all just found out that Bella's parents where killed by a vampire and not in the crash as everyone else thought.

"Continue Jasper, what does the file say about this Cali?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded once before looking back to the screen. "Calisto Swan, age seventeen, she was killed the same night s Bella's parents. It says here that she was Bella's sister. The police files say that when she was found she also had bite marks on her neck and was completely drained of blood, again there was no blood anywhere around her, well none that was hers anyway. Forced entry, a struggle albeit a small one, her neck was snapped, just like the parents."Jasper shook his head. _This girl that was now sleeping up stairs had no family left, and all because of a hungry vampire. It was no wonder that she was so reluctant to let others touch her. She must feel as if he can't trust anyone._ He thought to himself. _It just isn't fair. No one deserves that. I wonder if she saw it happen. But then if she did why would the vampire leave her alive? She'd be a witness and could tell people what she saw._

"Yes Jasper she could, but who would believe her, aside from us. Who would believe that a vampire had killed her family. They'd just think that she was traumatized over the accident and was trying to make things less real. So he probably figured that no one believe her. Even if the police tested her for alcohol and it came up negative then still no one would believe her." Edward took a few deep breathes to calm himself before speaking again.

"How is she Jazz?" Jasper wondered why he was the one answering that question considering his mind reading skills and all but decided to ignore it for the time being. "She's fine. I put her to sleep before we started looking at her file. Don't worry she was sitting on the bed at the time at least I think so if the bed springs squeaking slightly was any indication." Jasper answered. "Edward, can I ask you why I'm the one answering that question and not you after all you are the mind reader of the family." He pointed out.

The rest of the family looked to Edward curiously. They were as intrigued by the answer Edward would give and Jasper was, and Edward knew it. "I don't know Jasper. I just can't read her mind. At first I thought it was because it was so foreign but knew that couldn't be it. I tried to focus on her mind but it was still silent. Then I thought that hearing her voice might help me hear her thoughts, you know make them more familiar, but still nothing. It was as if she wasn't even in the room. Her mind is blank and it infuriates me. But maybe this speaking to her dead sister thing has something to do with it." Edward mused.

"I doubt it bro' but whatever. But hey maybe you should just go check on her, you know make sure that she's comfortable. I don't know how far on the bed she was when I knocked her out." Edward nodded and got up from his seat on the couch. He walked up the steps still trying to focus on Bella's thoughts, and still making no progress. It was still infuriating him to no end and yet he couldn't be angry at this girl for thwarting his mind reading abilities. He would find out more about her, he'd find out how she worked and maybe why her mind was so closed off to him.

He listened at the door for a second to make sure that she was still sleeping. He could hear her deep steady breathing and opened the bedroom door. Bella was lying on the bed with her legs over the edge and feet on the floor. _How uncomfortable that must be for a human._ Edward thought to himself. He moved forwards and lifted her carefully into his arms, on arm supporting her legs the other her neck and back.

Lying her legs on the bed he pulled back the comforter, then set her top half down on the bed before lifting her legs and pulling the comforter back more than he set her legs down again. He took her shoes off but left her socks on thinking she might get cold during the night, even though that was unlikely. He contemplated taking her jacket and hat off so she'd be more comfortable but was interrupted when Alice suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Jasper said to check on her, not undress her." She pointed out with a smirk on her face. "Actually he said to make sure she's comfortable and that's what I was doing." He said back glaring at her. "Actually he said both. Now get out of here, I'm sure that if she knows that _you_ were the one to undress her than she would feel more than uncomfortable. I mean how creepy can you get Edward? Watching her as she sleeps and then undressing her."

"I wasn't undressing her. I was simply taking her jacket and hat and shoes off to make her more comfortable."

"That's not how she'll it. Now get out of here before I throw you out." Edward was perturbed but complied none the less and left the room without any more fuss. _This is going to be a long few years._ Edward thought as he entered his room and turned on his radio. And if only he knew how short those few years would be.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sun streaming through my open curtains. I felt an odd heaviness on top of me and looked down. It was the comforter. Someone had put me to bed last night. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks when I realised that my shoes were off as well as jacket and my cap. I pulled the comforter back to find that I was in a different outfit entirely. Oh god. The blush on my cheeks increased tenfold. I had to have gone about twenty different shades of red by now. Thank god no one was here to see it though.

I looked to the side hoping to find a clock but found there was none. Argh! How annoying. This meant I didn't know what time it was and I didn't know how long I had been asleep. I groaned and threw the covers off then swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood and walked to the walk in robe and slid the doors open. It was so big. Four meters wide and as long as my bedroom, it was as big as my bedroom. Heck it was the size of my bedroom. Clothes racks lined the walls and at the very end a large panel mirror.

I walked towards the mirrors. Instead of my jeans and purple long sleeved shirt I was now in a silky pink camisole and matching shorts. Both a couple sizes too small for me. I made a face at myself in the mirror and figured it time that I got dressed and started unpacking my stuff. I walked out the walk-in and saw the large pile of boxes sitting in the middle of the room. This would take a while.

I decided to start with the clothes since that would take the longest, unpacking then hanging up. I sorted the boxes into piles and put them near their respective places in the room. The boxes of clothes went next to the walk-in doors, the boxes of and music went in front of the book shelves, and the other boxes I put in front of my bed because they were small things; ornaments and souvenirs that we'd bought when we went on family vacations, pictures and some drawing pads.

I un packed my clothes first and when I was finished I realised how little of the clothes I had were Forks worthy. I mean they were all pretty good clothes but they weren't made to fend off the weather and rain of Forks, Washington. Guess I'm going to have to go shopping.

Thirty seconds after I made the decision to go shopping I heard someone squeal from downstairs then the pounding of feet on the staircase. Not a minute later Alice burst through my bedroom door followed by an amused Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Esme wasn't too far behind. "So when do you want to go shopping? I know you do, I mean you need new clothes; maybe we could go once you've unpacked. Oh can I help you unpack, than we can leave sooner. Oh, we can bring Rose, I'm sure she'd love to go." Ahuh then she'd love to lock me up and throw away the key. Gonna have to find out what her deal is and why she hates me so much.

I just stared at here as if she had two heads. No way, not a chance. I am not going shopping with this pixie. She'd kill me. I know it. She has too much energy, she'll have me running around the store with her. She'll put me in heels and short skirts. No way in hell. "Ah, no. I mean I'm sure that going shopping with you would be...an experience that I'd never, ever forget," The three boys started shaking with silent laughter, maybe she was worse than I thought, "But I really just want to be alone."

Alice looked dejected and heartbroken but I had to stand strong on this one. I really had to have time alone, or rather time alone with Calisto, you know without the Cullen's' there. "But, you've been alone for so long. Don't you want company?" I winced visibly at her comment. "Alice."Jasper warned, but I just waved my hand shaking it off. Alice looked apologetic but I gave her a small, yet reassuring smile to tell her that all was forgiven. She couldn't have known what her comment would do to me. **(hehe, yes she could've)**

"Really, I'll be fine. I need time to think, time too, just time to myself. I've got my own money and I can call a cab. I just need to get some clothes and maybe a few things for the room. I love what you did with it by the way, thank you."

"You're welcome dear, but good heavens, do you really think that we'd make you call a cab. Heavens no, and please take this, buy anything and everything you want." Esme said, holding a credit card out to me. I shook my head and tried to decline the card but she just shoved it into my hand and ignored my protests.

"No dear. You live here now. You are part of this family now and you are getting the same privileges as the other members of this family. Oh and while you're admiring that credit card you can also take these car keys. The car is in the garage, don't stay out too late and please, please if you buy anything heavy call one of the boys to help you, if you plan on buying lots of big things than I'm sure that Emmett would be happy to lend you the jeep, but you may have to ask very, very nicely to use his baby."

I just starred shocked at her. Had she just said all of that in on breathe? Oh, my, God, they, bought, me, a, car. My mouth opened and closed in shock. How could they buy me car? OK stupid question if you've seen their house. Of course they can buy me a car, the real question is why? "Why? Uh why?" I finally managed to choke out. Esme just smiled at me and placed a set of car keys in my hand. "Get dressed and go have some fun. I'll keep Alice occupied. Oh and call if you're going to be late, I worry." I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back, nodded her head once and ushered the boys and Alice out of my doorway. I smiled as the door closed behind her and walked to my bag which was sitting at the end of my bed and opened it up, and pulled out a notebook and pen. I opened up to a new page and started jotting down things that I'd need to buy.

I felt a presence in the room and looked up to see Calisto standing there with a wide grin on her face. She looked like the cat that ate the canary or perhaps the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Let's go shopping." We're the only words she spoke before pointing at the wardrobe, silently telling me to get changed. I nodded, smiled and went. Shopping with my sister, a new car and a credit card...interesting

**Bout bloody time. Okay I hope you liked it and I know that it's late but fanfic has been having issues as I'm sure a lot of you know from trying to update your own stories but can't. Please forgive me. Hope you like it and please review.**

**ShazzaGirl**


	5. Shopping and Untold Secrets

Ok this is the chapter were Bella and Cali go shopping, now I'd just like to warn you that Bella may be OOC and that I'm a serious technology freak. I love computers, play stations, video games, TVs, pretty much anything that has to do with technology, I love even if I haven't got it or haven't heard of it, so I may go really over board when it comes to Bella's car, and all that technology that she's buying. But please remember that I did put a lot of research into these things, her car, and the stuff she's buying. I'm not just plucking things out of my ass and throwing them in there I did actually go on the internet and make sure that I had the right information and I've actually got a very long list of all the games that Bella now owns and I might make a list of the CD's and DVDs she own as well but not yet. For now it's just the games, PS3 and PC. Now I also know that Bella doesn't like people buying her stuff but she's going to enjoy it this time. She's like Emmett, when it comes to games she loves her stuff. She loves cars and sound systems and she's good with tools so yes very OOC considering she's a complete and total klutz, I guess you could say she's like Jake, klutzy on her feet but when she has a tool on controller in her hand or she's sitting behind the wheel, you won't know what hit you. Now on with the story.

After I changed out of the too small pyjamas and into the warmest clothes that I currently had I finished unpacking the rest of the stuff. It didn't take me long because my books were all boxed in order, instead of being randomly shoved in like a lot of people do. My shopping list had grown some, mostly due to Calisto telling me too add things even when I told her that I didn't need them. Here's what the list looks like;

Clothes (long sleeved, jeans, jumpers, pyjamas, warm stuff)  
New shoes  
Laptop  
TV  
Mobile  
PDA  
Camera  
DVDs  
PS3  
PS3 Games  
School bag  
iPod touch  
Speakers  
iPod dock  
Stereo

_**Things to do:**_

_**Go to library and get card  
Go to music store  
Go to book store  
**_

It didn't look too bad but all that would take me most of the day. All the techie stuff had been suggested by Cali, and I knew that once we entered the games store we wouldn't be able to leave until we had a mass amount of games. That was Cali, she loved her video games. What can I say?

As I was leaving the room I had a last minute thought. I was going to need some kind of table or surface to put at the end of the bed from the TV. Maybe if I got a bench or cabinet to put at the end. I could...wait, hold the phone, brain storm.

I ran back into my room and made a mad dash for my drawing pad that held my furniture drawings. I opened up the a clean page and went to sit at the head of my bed. I'd need to be there so that I could get an accurate drawing of how I wanted this to go.

I started with the bed frame, then the canopy on top. I even added in the iron rose vines winding around the bed posts. Then once I had drawn what I saw I added in what I wanted to be there, starting with the TV screen. I decided on a large screen for better viewing, it would certainly make Cali happy. I still don't know when she won't be able to stay with me any longer; I just hope it's not soon.

I added the finishing touches to the drawing and looked it over. This would be simply to set up. I could get a low table or cabinet to put at the end of the bed to store DVD's and the DVD player. And I could probably rig up something to hide the wires from view.

With that all figured out I decided it was time to leave. I picked up my list and folded it and put it in my back pocket, put my phone in my front right pocket and the credit card in my other front pocket. As I was making my way downstairs I thought of something – again. Tools. I'd need them too hang up the TV and to make any other changes to my room.

Esme was coming up the stairs so I decided to ask her quickly if there were any tools in the house that I could borrow. Emmett, who I didn't notice was there, piped up and said "I'm sure that you could borrow Edward, just so long as you're gentle with him, he's not the most experienced tool in the shed." I heard a growl from somewhere upstairs but shrugged it off and instead deciding to make a sarcastic remark to Emmett's rude one. "Oh and who is the sharpest tool in the shed, you?"

"Hell yeah!" I bit my lip to contain my laughter but when that didn't work I had to muffle it with my hand. I could see that Esme was doing the same. Then I heard loud bursts of laughter from behind me. I spun around to see Jasper and Edward not even bothering to contain theirs. "Dude, you do realise that she just called you a tool and you just agreed to it." Emmett's grin slipped from his face and he glared playfully at me.

I laughed, and continued to smirk at him. "Well he's right you know, you did just agree to being a tool." I turned away from Emmett before he could respond and looked at Esme again. "Now back to the original topic, I was wondering if there were any tools that you wouldn't mind me using, and that are not Emmett or Edward, cause I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't like if I used Emmett and I'm just not sure how efficient Edward is." I said this all with a straight face and could feel someone glaring at me.

And somehow I knew it was Edward and if the way Cali suddenly appeared beside Esme and glared at someone behind me was no conformation than what she said next was. "I don't care if yo' can't hear me, but stop glarin' at my sista' 'fore I come ova there and light yo pale white ass on fire." I tried hard to stifle my laughter. She said it all like a gangster would. And it was so hilarious.

I bit my bottom lip, but it didn't stop my smile. "Yeah there are some tools in the shed, Emmett can get the out for you, don't touch the ones in the garage, I'm very touchy about my tools. You touch 'em without my permission and I'll make sure that car of yours outside won't run, ever, and those tools include the big, muscle-y one we all call Emmett. Got all that."

I spun around when I heard that beautiful voice that could only belong to Rosalie. She had a small smile on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Now go, you've got money to spend and Alice can only be detained for so long so try not to take too long." I nodded and gave her a small smile, before turning again to look at Esme. "I'll be home for dinner.

She nodded and I walked past her, down the stairs, out the front door and stopped dead in my tracks. There sitting in front of the house was a brand new 2006 Porsche Cayman S, in black. Oh My God! It was amazing. I'd been dreaming of this car since it came out three years ago. It was a 2-seater. It was powered by a six-cylinder boxer engine with a capacity of 3.4 litres, 217 kW, 295 bph, could reach 275km/h. I walked towards it slowly the keys in my hand.

I unlocked the car and opened the driver's door. I slid in slowly, a wide smile crept onto my face and that new leather smell hit my nose. The seats where black leather with Alcantara upholstery. There was an inbuilt GPS which would be great considering my directional issues. And there sitting on the passenger seat was a briefcase. I opened it up to reveal a Flat Six Chronograph, pocket knife, sunglasses and pen. They were all the same black as the car.

I couldn't believe this. I popped the boot hatch and got out of the car. Lifting the hatch all the way up showed me that the trunk was just as it should be. Two trunk compartments with combined 410 litres. I closed the trunk trying to remain calm. I walked slowly back to the front steps where the whole family was standing while they watched me inspect my new car.

"Esme, is this car mine?" I asked hopefully. "Oh, which car might that be, Bella?" She was teasing me. And I didn't find that very funny. "That 2006 Porsche Cayman S, that can reach 275km/h, has black leather Alcantara upholstery, inbuilt GPS in the center console and a trunk capacity of 410 liters, that is currently sitting not six meters behind me and is also the car that I've been dreaming of since it came out three years ago. Is that my car?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's your car. Now try and stay under 100km/h when you drive it ok? I'd rather not have you in the emergency room your second day here." I nodded, turned and ran to the car. I slid into the front seat, shut the door and put the key in the ignition. I smiled as the engine purred to life. "This is a nice car you've got here baby sis'."

"I know." I answered with a smile on my face as I turned the car around to drive down the long winding drive way. I was starting to like this family and I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. What if I got in too deep and something happened that tore it all apart. That made me have to leave. What if James came back? I'd have to run so that he didn't hurt this family.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking, forget about it for now. Just enjoy the gifts they give you while you can. If James comes back then we'll handle it. Together. And something tells me that there's more to this Cullen family then they let on. I'm sure they can take care of themselves." I nodded my thanks to my sister. She always did know what I was thinking.

VODVODVODVODVODVODVOD

**Back At the House (Edwards POV)**

Bella slid into the drivers seat with the biggest smile on her face. I felt a smile creep onto my own face at the sight of hers. Her smile was so beautiful and I just wished that one day I could be the reason that it was there. "Woah, Eddie, you wanna' cool it with all that hope and happiness. Seriously I know you like this chick but there's something seriously weird about her and don't you think you should know what it is before you start thinking about a future with her."

I didn't look at Jasper as I answered, "I wasn't thinking about a future with her, alright," _but that doesn't mean that I don't want one with her. _I finished in my mind, suddenly glad that I was the only mind reader among us. Suddenly a vision flashed across my mind. I was holding Bella in my arms, her head resting on my stone cold chest, my face was buried in her hair and she was smiling. "I love you, Edward." My heart soared as she said those words. "I love you too, my love, my Bella." I saw Alice smile out of the corner of my eye. She was enjoying this, although not nearly as much as I was.

Suddenly the vision was gone and Alice was standing in front of me beaming up at me with excitement in her eyes. "Alice, is that really going to happen?" She nodded her head enthusiastically, "If nothing major changes then it's bound to happen. No, it will happen. Nothing will stop it from happening, if I have anything to do with it. I promise you." I wrapped her in a hug while the rest of the family stood on the sidelines looking more confused then ever.

"Edward maybe you should follow her, you know, just to make sure that nothing happens to her." Esme suggested. None of them had missed that conversation Bella was having with the empty passenger seat beside her. I nodded to my adopted mother and in seconds I was in my Volvo and speeding after Bella's Cayman S. It took longer for me to catch up than it should have.

I looked at my speedometer to see that I was going 95 mp/h and yet Bella was still going faster. What was she thinking? It was dangerous for a human to go this fast. She's going to kill her self. My anger sparked deep inside my veins that had long since run dry. How could she put herself in danger like that?

That's when I saw it. With my advanced vampire sight and hearing I could hear and see the car coming from farther away then she could. My phone rang, I took one hand off the wheel, flipped the phone open and held it to my ear. "Yes, Alice?"

"Edward, calm down, Bella will be fine, so will the other driver, they both will be. Remain calm and don't do anything rash. Just watch her, don't do anything suspicious-" that's when I cut her off don't do anything, puh! "Like hell Alice. She's trying to kill herself. She's driving faster then I am. There's something else to her. What the whole talking to herself thing isn't enough there has to be something else. What else don't we know?"

"Edward, you're about to find out how much skill Bella has in a car and if you don't shut up you're going to miss it." Then she hung up. I chucked the phone on the passenger seat and turned my attention back to the black Cayman S in front of me. That's when I saw it. Bella didn't notice the car coming around the bend and yet she avoided the collision like a pro-street racer. Realization dawned on me. Could Bella have been a street racer back in Phoenix, if so did her parents know about her little hobby?

All I knew for sure was that as time went on, there would be more questions and fewer answers regarding one Miss Isabella Marie Swan.

Oh how right you Master Edward Cullen. Oh how right you are. *said in evil voice* mwahahahahahahhahah! I was going to leave it there but thought "nah that's mean, I did say that you'd get to go shopping with Bella and Cali so please remain seated, keep all limbs inside the vehicle while we go shopping with Bella and who-might-as-well-be-Alice's-twin Calisto Swan.

At The Mall (Bella's POV)

I arrived in Port Angeles sooner then I would have had I been going at the legal speed. I felt slightly uneasy. As if someone was following me. I checked my rear view mirror a few times but there was nothing there. No car, nothing. Calisto and I kept up constant conversation through out the drive. After the first near collision that I expertly avoided I slowed slightly not wanting to make matters worse.

I'd always had a love for speed. I'd been a street racer back in Phoenix. I only entered races every now and then. Only when I needed the cash. I knew that dad didn't approve of street racing. He'd complained many times about how street racers were nothing but hooligans and hoons.

I also knew that if dad had known that I was a street racer and on the rare occasion so was Cali then he would just call us hooligans and take away all our driving privileges. Cali's boyfriend had been a street racer and one day when we were playing Need For Speed on the PS3 and I'd beat them both by a quarter mile he had asked me how I'd gotten so good.

I told him. I'd always had a love for speed. The faster the car, the better the ride. Apparently he'd taught Cali to drive earlier. He was seventeen, she was sixteen and I was turning fifteen in a few months. He said that he'd take us to one of the races at the end of the month if we promised to keep it a secret and not rat him out to his dad. We promised and he didn't break his. He took us to the race and it was the most fun that I had had in years.

So I once I'd learnt to drive I started do solo races. Just racing against the clock rather then other people. I won a couple of amateur races and won some money. Sean (Cali's boyfriend) let me keep my racing car in his garage and helped me fix it up. I just gave him a third of my winnings from each race and he had no convictions about letting an underage driver street race.

Despite his lack of responsibility he really was a great guy. He took car of Cali and me when we were at the tracks and he made sure that we knew what we were doing so that we had less chance of getting hurt when we were racing.

"Bella!" Cali's voice pulled me from my reminiscing. I shook my head of thoughts of the past and got out of the car. I locked the car as I walked into the shopping mall. "Where to first, my little sister?" I pulled the shopping list from my back pocket and scanned it. I thought it might be best to get the big stuff out of the way; TV, stereo, speakers, school bag, PS3 and PS3 games. Do some clothes shopping, have lunch, finish clothes shopping then go and get the little things, like camera, mobile, laptop, iPod touch, iPod dock, PDA and DVDs.

I pointed to those things in the order I wanted to get them, knowing that Calisto was looking over my shoulder. I couldn't exactly talk to her in public, if there weren't that many people around or we were somewhere private then I could but for now I'd have to stick to listening her talk and she'd have to stick to my head shakes or nods as answers.

So we wandered into an electronics store. We walked down the aisles looking for a TV that would be big enough to mount on the wall. Well alright that kind of a lie. We were looking for a big TV that was also mountable. We started at the 22inch then worked out way up. If there weren't any mountable then we'd move up to the next available size. Well actually that was also a lie. Each size had a mountable we just wanted to get the biggest size we could.

As we neared the end of the third aisle we saw it. Samsung 116cm Super Slim LCD for 4,499. And it was mountable. Then we moved on to DVD players. The process started again and by the end of the third aisle we'd found the one we wanted, we also noticed a trend starting. The Panasonic DVD player doubled as a HD Digital tuner, and could record two programs simultaneously. It had the normal playback and archive for DVDs. 7 day electronic Programmer guide support, and a SD memory card so you could play movies that you had downloaded off the Internet, or that's what I'd use it for. That cost 949.00.

The speakers were easier to find. The slimmer they were the easier they'd be to place, but if they had awesome surround sound that would be even better. We decided on Onkyo Receiver/Accusound Home Theatre System Package at 2,299. There were six speakers in total. A transmitter that plugged into the receiver and one of the speakers was a 250W subwoofer. We were having so much fun picking out our home theater system that the feeling of being watched had almost completely dissipitated.

"Bella, do you feel that?" Calisto asked as we neared the stereos and CD players. I didn't know my head just moved my eyes from the ceiling to the floor and back again. I couldn't shake the feeling completely but it wasn't as bad as it was in the car. We kept progressing through the aisles until something caught my eye. It was a picture of a square, silver, mountable CD player.

There was a picture of it turned off and it turned on. Turned off it looked like a square TV screen that had now frame. Turned on it looked cool. There weren't any buttons but what appeared to be pressure-sensing pads. Lights lit up around the pads. A rewind button, stop button, play button and fast-forward button or not buttons really but you get the point.

You must be able to slide the CD in through the top because there weren't slots that we could see on the picture and a CD was lit up near the top of the player. It really did look cool. I put that in the nearly full shopping cart and progressed to the games area.

We found a PS3 package which included a PS3 80GB console and KillZone 2. Cali and I smiled at each other and I put it in the cart. We got 3 extra controllers to go with the one in the pack. When we got to the section with the games our eyes went wide and we smiled. We grabbed every game that was compatible with PS3 and put it in the already overflowing cart. I doubted for a second if we'd be able to fit everything in the car without going home to unload and it seemed that Cali knew what I was thinking as well, but just smiled and reminded me that we could call Emmett and get him to take all the clothes and the sound system and maybe the TV and DVD player if need be. The PS3 and the games were staying with us. No matter what.

Then we saw Guitar Hero, we got all the versions plus two guitars and the drums, mic and bass package for Guitar Hero: Rock Band. We also got Sing Star, all of them. We were really into the video games. Can you blame us? Phoenix was hot and we didn't like going out side much because we burnt instead of tanned. It was kind of a pain in the ass 'cos it was sunny like all year round with on average three or four days of clouds a year.

We continued down the aisles grabbing all the PS3 compatible games that we didn't own when at the end of one of the aisles was a big TV screen that was supposed to be displaying some kind of game but had been turned off. The screen was black and I could see me standing there with an empty space beside me where Cali was standing. But also in the reflection was something that I was not expecting. I could see Edward, and it looked like he was at the other end of the aisle. I spun around and there he was.

My body tensed and then he was gone. Just a white and bronze blur. "Cali, did you see that?" I asked her kind of worried that I was going insane. "Yep, looks like the new parentals told him to follow us…or rather you because they don't know about me." I nodded my head in agreement.

I turned the cart around and walked to the check out counter shaking my head. There was a server free and I pushed the cart to the end of the counter and started to pile my items onto it. My mind was wandering as I swiped the credit card and keyed in the pin number. The guy handed me the receipt with a somewhat hopeful look on his face. I was confused beyond a shadow of a doubt. I put the receipt into one of the bags after I'd packed them into the cart again and pushed the cart out the store.

Cali suddenly started laughing. It would look weird if I stopped walking and started talking to the empty air beside me so instead I pulled my phone from my pocket opened it and put it to my ear as if I was answering a phone call, this was something that we had started back when I got my mobile so that people wouldn't think I was a freak I'd pretend that I was on the phone although no one knew I was pretending, everyone just thought it was on set on silent and thought nothing more of it.

"Hey, Cali what's so funny?"  
"Bella that guy so totally gave you his number and you didn't even notice."  
"He did?"  
"Yes you silly child. He did. It's on the back of the receipt." Confused by her words I searched the bags till I found the one with the receipt. I turned it over and sure enough there at the bottom of the receipt was what Cali was talking about, in big bold writing.

**Chase  
555-0491  
****CALL ME!**

Oh My God! He did. Then I heard a low chuckle behind me. I spun around and was met with Edwards chest. I tilted my head up so that I see his face. It didn't escape my attention how close he was and I knew that if he moved anything a couple of inches in my direction then I'd see his death whether I wanted to or not.

"What are you doing here? I told Esme that I'd call if I needed Emmett's help. Did she tell you to follow me? I know I'm the new kid but I can take care of myself. Or was she worried that I'd buy something too extravagant. Pool table, bowling ally for my room?" I said as I started to push the cart backwards. I wasn't weak by any means but it wasn't easy to push a cart full of electronics, especially backwards.

"You don't seem to keen to see me. I'm offended," _you should be._ I thought to myself. "and no I just felt like going for drive and I thought maybe I could help you with you're shopping. It looks like you could use it." He said indicating to the cart that I was pushing backwards. "Also I know that you want to get away from me because you've been trying to push that cart backwards subtly since you turned around."

Oh shit. I glowered at him and looked over to Cali for the briefest second to see that she was staring at Edward so intently it was as if she was trying to uncover some deep dark secret. "Are you just going to hold that phone in your hand or what?" That's when I realized that the mobile was still in my hand. "Just hang up, Bells. There's something about this guy that I want to figure out. We should get this stuff to the car then go get clothes then your school bag. Would you be able to survive being with him alone for a little while, while I check up at the house and his car. If there's something weird about this dude I wanna know, especially since if there's something weird 'bout him there'll be something weird 'bout the whole family." I nodded and snapped my phone shut.

"Hey, Edward I need to put this stuff in my car do you think you could give me a hand?" I asked sweetly. He looked confused but agreed, saying that that was the reason he came in the first place, to give me a hand. Cali disappeared, and I assumed that she was going to the Cullen's house either that or Edward's car.

Edward took control of the cart, I moved out the way quickly. He looked slightly taken aback but my behavior but didn't comment, thankfully. "So…" He trailed off. Was this his attempt at conversation? Talk about pathetic. "What games did you buy?" My head snapped up to look at him. He must have noticed the mass amount of games I'd bought. Although then again would wouldn't.

"A lot, my sis and I had a PS2 back in Phoenix and we loved playing the NFS series. We had a few shoot 'em up games but we passed them pretty easily. When we wanted to play games we went to my sister's boyfriends house and played there. He had a mass collection of games. Computer, PS2, PS3. He was a good guy, took care of Cali, took care of me when Cali couldn't, he made sure we were safe and that if we were hurt he helped us make sure our parents didn't find out. He was a great guy. I'll miss him."

Oh my God! Did I just say all that? I couldn't have could I? I did didn't I? I looked quickly at Edward's face and the expression he had told me that I most certainly did say all that stuff and there was no taking it back now. I decided to just stay quiet for the rest of the trip to the parking garage, and once we got then I silently led him to the car.

I took the keys from my pocket and popped the boot. Edward started to load the bags full of games and other entertainment equipment. Once we finished loading everything Edward left to take the cart over to the rest of the ones that had been dumped in the parking garage. I was locking up the car when suddenly Cali appeared in front of me.

"So, how'd it go? Find out anything?" I asked her in a whisper, trying to make it look as if I was organizing the bags in the boot a little better. "Yeah, they were talking about a bunch of crap, something about going hunting and Alice found this great place just rich in mountain lines which Edward will love. No idea," She said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Then they started talking about you, me, mum and dad. They've heard you talking to me and they think that you're crazy. Do you think you should just tell them about me, what I can do? Maybe they'll leave you alone."

Cali asked wistfully. She hated it when people said stuff about me, and I hated it when people did that to her. We weren't crazy we were just special. "No way Cali. I'm not telling them about you or about me. They'll think that I'm a loon and lock me up at Bellevue **(that's also the name of the suburb I live in at Western Australia, found it kinda funny first time)** besides they wouldn't know what to think about the fact that I can see those things. I wouldn't be able to comprehend what you can do and they just wouldn't understand. I'm sorry Cal but there is no way that I'm going to tell them."

She nodded and smiled encouragingly at me, "I know, I understand, I'm sorry. It's just I hate it when people think those kinds of things about you. It's not fair. I checked Edward's car and there's nothing to interesting in there. I also checked his room but that wasn't too thrilling either. So, I'm guessing that you're going to get a bag then go clothes shopping?" She asked and I simply nodded. She smiled and continued, "Brilliant, well in that case I will be joining you in your clothes shopping, also we'll need to get some make up when we go past a salon, make get your haircut a little."

"Later, Cal. Another day, I promise. Lets just stick to the list for now. Now shh, Edward's coming back." I silenced her. "He can't hear me you know," Cali complained. I ignored her and shut the boot hatch. Suddenly Edward appeared out of nowhere and caught me by surprise. I had been taking a step back from the boot of the car and when he'd appeared it had scared me shitless and caused med to stumble.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of my ass making contact with the cold ground…but it never came. Wait, what the hell. What do I mean it never came? There is always impact. I never just stop in midair! "Bella? Are you alright?" My eyes snapped open and met with a beautiful sight. Wait a second! Beautiful sight? Oh my God. Where the fuck did that come from? Brain must reacting to shock…or something. "Bella!"

Oh right. Edward's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I hurried to answer. "Um, yes I'm, um, fine thanks." Then I realized that his hands where on me. He was the reason that I had stopped in midair. He had caught me when I fell. But why hadn't anything happened yet? I waited and yet still nothing happened.

This could be interesting. Then I was set on my feet again. "Um, maybe we should get going then, we have a lot of shopping to do I promised your mum I'd be home for dinner." I stuttered and he nodded, taking a step back.

I looked nervously at Cali to see her staring wide-eyed back at me. She couldn't believe it either. Never had someone touched me and not given me a vision of their death. What was so special about this guy that he didn't give me vision of how he would die? I was worried. Very worried. "Bella, I'm worried. I think I should keep a closer eye on this guy. And the entire family to boot. I'm gonna stay here while we clothes shop then head back over once we've finished after lunch. I'll be there when you get home, 'kay?' I simply nodded my head slightly and we headed into the nearest clothes store. My god this was going to be a long day.

VODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVOD

**POV Cali**

I just left Bella with Edward. I wasn't comfortable with it but I knew that I had to go to the house to find out what they know. And it was not good. They had been able to hack into the police files and see the photos of our parents bodies, and mine as well.

They'd matched the marks on mum and dad's neck to the one on mine. The police had thought that it was an animal of some sort. But Bella and I knew better. A vampire killed our parents, and then me. They had obviously done the research already because Jasper just brought the page up and started reading out information.

They didn't look surprised until he got to our criminal records. The criminal records that should not exist. I made sure of that. I made sure that those records where inaccessible, because they were no longer there. I had destroyed them myself, so how the hell had they dug them up.

Then Jasper stopped reading and stared at Alice with worry etched all over his face. "Alice? What do you see?" She was silent for a moment before she started to speak. "I see Bella. She's speeding down a highway. There are other cars there as well. They're racing. Her phone starts ringing. She puts him on speakerphone.

He's telling her to stop. To pull over on the side of the road and he'd pick her up. She just laughs and tells him that she's missed racing and that she wasn't going to throw away this race for less then a three hundred grand. He tells her it's hers. She hangs up and crosses the finish line. She's won. Then everything goes black. BELLA! She's not there, Jasper. She's gone! Bella!"

Wait, that can't be right. Bella can't die. She was the best street racer back in Phoenix. For her age group, there was no one better. She was the youngest there and yet she was able to beat racers 5 years older then her when they'd been racing for 3 years but she'd been racing for three months. No, Alice missed something.

Wait a second…missed something? I'm missing something. What the hell is she going on about? She was talking as if she was seeing the future. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

They went on like this for a few minutes. Trying to work out what had happened in Alice's "vision". I left quickly and went straight to Bella. She was pushing the bags of games farther into the boot, trying to make more room for the rest of the stuff we were going to buy. It didn't feel right telling Bella about what I'd learned. I mentioned that they'd said something about hunting, mountain lines and Edward and skimmed past how they were talking about mum and dad and me, and that they'd heard her talking to me. I suggested that maybe she just tell them about me but only halfheartedly. She refused claiming they'd stick her in a psycho hospital.

We talked for a little while and then Edward came back. He stood behind her and when he said her name she was scared shitless, she jumped and spun around, but Bella being Bella she could just simply turn around and that be that. No she had to trip over her own feet while she did it. I smiled slightly, just like Bella to trip. But then something happened that I wasn't expecting.

Edward to react with inhuman speed and CATCH her. The smile slipped from my face and was replaced with shock. I looked at Bella, she had the same shock in my eyes that I had on my face. I knew that I couldn't physically help her, all I could so was wait for her eyes to glaze over and for her to have vision of how Edward would die.

I waited, and waited, and waited a few seconds more. So did Bella. But nothing happened. Edward was just staring down at her as if he had been waiting to get her in his arms. "Bella? Are you alright? Bella?" She wasn't answering him. What was going through her mind?

"Bella!" She seemed to jerk back to reality when he yelled her name. She proceeded to tell him that she was fine and that they should be getting back to shopping because they had a lot to do and Bella promised she'd be back for dinner. "Bella, I'm worried. I think I should keep a closer eye on this guy. And the entire family to boot. I'm gonna stay here while we clothes shop then head back over once we've finished after lunch. I'll be there when you get home, 'kay?" I said as we walked, she merely nodded in response and we entered the first of many clothing stores if I had my way.

VODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVODVOD

**Bella POV**

We just got home from shopping. Cali had disappeared during after we'd finished clothes shopping to continue her surveillance on the rest of the Cullen's. I had told Edward that he could put the clothes in his car. He'd looked at me strangely then asking if I was sure. I just nodded and told him I'd meet him at the electronics store.

When I got there I went straight to the camera section. Next was a mobile. I decided just to get a 16GB iPhone. I mean why not. It had everything that I'd need. The laptop was next. I was going to need a good, heavy duty one, that could last at least half the day without being recharged.

I finally found one that I liked, black, slim, light but strong. I could type easily on the keys and they made an almost inaudible clicking noise. HP Pavilion DV7-1212TX Laptop is what it said on the front of the box. 17 inch screen, 1000GB Hard Drive, 4GB RAM, DVD burner, 512 MB graphics. It weighed about 3.46 KG with battery. It cost almost 3 thousand. This was about the time that Edward came back and I was glad.

Wait, I was happy he came back? I'm just happy because now he can help me carry this stuff right? Right? Dammit where's your little Jimminy Cricket when you need him. "Need a hand?" He asked casually. Without waiting for a response he took the laptop and camera from my hands but when he tried to grab the mobile I snatched it back. Some things I just wouldn't let other people touch. Once my laptop was out of its box that would be one of them.

After the laptop I made a beeline for the iPods. I had one in mind. An iPod Classic. I'd decided again iPod touch because I was just like an iPhone just without the ability to call people. And also Classics had more space. 120GB. 30,000 songs, 15 hours video, 25,000 photo, 36 hours audio/ 6 hours video playback. And I got in black.

The iPod dock was a Logitech portable speaker. Also black. I'll spare you from the details of the remainder of the trip but I'll be purchasing the DVDs online and the cashier was the same one from before. Chad, or Chase or what ever his name was. I looked on the back of the receipt to see his name and number…Again.

I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed. "Shut up Edward, or I might just call him." I hadn't missed the way that Edward had glared at the cashier as he handed me the receipt. My threat silenced Edward's laugh and he instead narrowed his eyes at me. This just caused me to start laughing.

We put the stuff in my car and he waited until I'd back out till he went to his car.

Driving home had become a race for us to see who could get home the fastest. It was a close race but I'd won. As I pulled the key from the ignition Edward's car came to a stop beside mine in the garage. I got out of the car and walked around the front of Edward's to his window. I tapped on the window and he rolled it down. "I win," I smiled smugly then walked back around his car and popped my boot.

"Alright you've won this round, but I want a rematch."  
"Done." I replied smugly.

**I'm sorry but I had to end it there. My ideas are running around and more would be very appreciated. I have ideas for later chapters but the next chapter has got me stuck at the moment. Hope you liked the chapter, please review and any ideas you have are greatly appreciated and you'll also get a preview of the next chapter once I've written the beginning of it, as well as a mention next chapter. Thank and good night or day depending on where you live. **


	6. Don't Look at Me

Cali POV

As Bella slept I couldn't help but think about I'd discovered today. I felt as if I'd been handed a jigsaw puzzle and been told to put it together. But there was a problem not all the pieces were there and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't just ask the Cullens to tell me all their secrets so that I could make sense of everything.

No, I had to work with what I had. And unfortunately that wasn't a lot. _God, Cal, stop being such a pessimist._ Bella's voice rang through my mind. She'd said that to me so many times. I smiled at the thought of the care free times we used to have. To be honest with you, I wasn't sure how I was still able to project my self into this world. I was dead and neither Bella nor I could figure it out.

Back to the problem at hand. So far the pieces I have are these; the Cullens know about the existence of vampires, they were all pale, inhumanly beautiful, they liked to hunt, Edward like mountain lions, their eyes were gold-ish/topaz, they had superhuman hearing, their skin was cold.

Something clicked in the back of my mind but I didn't know what. It was recognition of some kind, although recognition of what was a mystery. Then I remembered something. Something important. Bella's visions, she said that the only time she hadn't gotten a vision is when James touched her. Nothing, no vision, no death, nada, zip, zilch. And now again with these people. When Edward caught her; nothing, when Alice tackled her (much to my horror and the horror of Edward, don't ask.) she again got nothing. Just a shocked look in her eyes.

Cold, hard, pale skin, fast, hearing, vampire, James. Then it hit me. James was a vampire, he was fast, his hearing was beyond human, his skin was cold to the touch, it was hard and pale. But his eyes had been red. The Cullens eyes were gold. Was there a difference? Why hadn't the Cullens tried anything? Maybe they weren't vampires.

NO! They were. There were too many signs how could they not be vampires. I had to tell Bella.

"Do you think we should tell her? I mean she deserves to know right? After all her whole family was killed by a vampire." I heard voices coming towards me. "I think so too Edward nit this might not be the right time. Her family was killed only a few weeks ago. We don't even know if she knows who or rather what killed them. If she does then she might become frightened of us and try to run." Carlisle was reasoning with him.

She'd be damn right to run. Now I had the evidence and the conformation. I didn't need to stairs to get to Bella's room, I simply disappeared from one room and reappeared in another. "Bella, Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella! BELLA!" progressed from a whisper to a shout.

She jerked awake and stared at me with surprise in her eyes. "What?" She whispered, not wanting to let anyone hear her, little did she know that these vampires would hear her no matter how quiet she was? "Looks like the new family isn't as clean as we originally thought." A confused look crossed her face, her mind still foggy from sleep. "They're vampires, Bella. Blood sucking, super speedy, super strong, dead corpsed vampires, real dead vampires."

Her eyes flashed with understanding, fear and something else that I didn't recognise. Something I'd never seen before, not in my sister's eyes anyway. "Bella? Bella, I need you to say something. Tell me you can hear me. Please." I begged. Her eyes were alive with the new emotion. She hissed, "Freaking hell. How did I not see this earlier? How is it possible that I didn't realise? Every time one of them touched me nothing happened and this is the reason. Damn it, damn it all." She hissed again.

Bella finally stopped pacing and walked until she stood in front of me. She stared into my eyes probably trying to find some hint that I was joking, but all she would find is worry and sadness. I knew how upset Bella would be but I didn't quite expect this. "Bella, I'm sorry. But maybe they can be safe haven. Maybe they can protect you from James, I mean come on seven on one is good odds in my books." I tried to reason with her. I'd realised the dangers of living with seven vampires but I'd also noticed the differences between these vampires and James. James had red eyes while these guys had topaz and the small one Alice, must have some kind of ESP or can see the future or something, that's the only way that I can explain what happened earlier. "But I heard them talking downstairs, well only Edward and Carlisle really, the other's weren't there. They were discussing telling you what they are. So maybe if you play it cool they'll tell you soon, just act like you don't know a thing." From the look on her face I knew I'd won this one, but Bella took her defeat very well. She started to unpack the TV that we'd bought yesterday.

"Um, Bella I hate to sound unsupportive but what are you doing?"  
"Well, if I'm going to die then I'm going to make the most of my life." I felt everyone in the house stiffen and thought now would be a good time to have a quick look at what they were doing. Rosalie and Emmett; frozen although I was out of there before I could be scarred for the rest of my spiritual life more then I was. Jasper and Alice were also frozen. "Nice dress Jasper, always thought pink was your colour." I said even though he couldn't hear me. Esme was frozen also, sitting in her room reading, the page was stopped by her frozen finger. Carlisle and Edward were also stopped, starring up the stairs, hoping that they'd both heard wrong. I reappeared in Bella's room to find her gone. "Bella?"

She came out of the walk-in closet fully dressed in jeans, a light blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of runners. "I'm going to need to grab those tools if I want to mount that." She said it as if she were merely thinking aloud. This was going to be a long day.

VODVODVODVODVODVODVODVOD

She finally finished mounting the TV and the iPod shuffle looking CD player, and rearranging her clothes so that her new clothes fit although she hasn't figured out what she's going to do with the games. She's been thinking about building a storage cabinet to put at the end of the bed that can hold the games plus the DVDs that will be purchased over the net. This should be interesting. Oh and the entire day she has been talking to me but making it sound as if she was merely voicing her thought aloud. It did seem less crazy then asking 'I like this over here but what do you think Cali, is it too much in one place or what do you think?' Yep defiantly not as crazy.

"Look sis, I'm going to go and check on our resident blood suckers, you know see how they're doing, what they're saying, whether or not they're planning on sucking anyone's blood anytime soon." I tried to add humour to it. Make it seem less... you know, just less.

"Alice have you had any visions yet?" Edward asked.  
"Edward, you do know who you're talking to right? Jeez, chillax lover boy, if I see anything that might mean that she's in danger then you'll be the first to know."

"I know Alice, but I hate having to wait until you have a vision to know if Bella will be okay." So I was right, she does have visions of the future, but I got the feeling that when she told Edward that he'd be the first to know that she didn't mean that she'd be telling him, if you know what I mean.

"Look, Edward, your constant impatience and nagging for information is really rubbing my nerves the wrong way. Now I'll try and see what I can see, but remember you will be reading my mind and you can see what I can see so if you aren't satisfied with what we see then don't blame it on me. Got it?" I had to admire the girl. She really did have a way of standing up to her siblings even when they were so much bigger than she was.

I saw Alice's eyes glaze over; she must be having a vision. After a few minutes she must have come out of it because Edward started questioning her. "Alice what was she looking at? It looked like she was talking to someone but no one was there." What are they talking about, 'Looks like she's talking to someone but no one was there?'

Bella, talking to someone, or something that's not there, could they mean me? I mean it is possible. Bella has been talking to me while she organised her room. Could Alice not see me when she had a vision of Bella? That would explain why they don't know about me yet. I have to project myself into their mind, their eyes, their ears, so that they can hear, see and know that I'm there.

"Okay Edward, you really need to stop. I'm as anxious about this as you are, we're probably killing Jasper with our emotions right now. So will you just chill. There is something different about Bella; you've seen the way that she dodges whenever we try to touch her. And I'm sure that she'll tell us why when she's ready." Yeah sure, she'll tell you that she see's people die when she touches them when you tell her that you're vampires.

I'd had enough , I had to tell Bella to stop looking at me when she talks to me. Although when I appeared in her room I realised that looking at me when she talked to me wouldn't be a problem for a little while. Because when I appeared in her room she was playing Prince of Persia: The warrior within on the PS3.

"Hey, Bella? Startling discovery, when Alice has visions of you she can't see me. They thought you were talking to thin air. So it might be a good idea if you stop looking at me when you talk to me. It's just that Edward and Alice are starting to wonder what you're hiding from them." My lips were moving, sound was coming out but I don't think she was hearing what I was saying.

"Bella? Bella, yo are you hearing me? Alice and Edward are getting suspicious, Edward is intent on finding out your secret. You need to cool it, don't look at me when we talk..." I trailed off. Bella still wasn't hearing me, she was staring intently at the screen, her fingers flying over the controller making the Prince run along the wall and jumping over traps. I know that she hadn't played the game before and yet she was making this guy spin and jump like a pro, slicing down everything that was in her or rather his way.

"Okay, fine then, I'm just going to go down stairs and tell the Cullen's that your dead sister isn't as dead as everyone originally thought!" She still didn't move. Well her fingers moved, and her eyes moved but her head and the rest of her body stayed still. I narrowed my eyes at her. This was becoming ridiculous. I've never realised how annoying it was when someone was so engrossed in a video game that they didn't notice the world around them. It is so frustrating.

"Fine if you won't talk to me then I'll just find someone who will talk to me."

"Aha, good luck with that. You are not going anywhere, nope not a chance." is she talking to me? "Yes I'm talking to you, you little zombie like creature." Okay, I guess so. "Have you heard a word that I've said?" She didn't say anything for a few minutes, than just nodded her head.

I guess she did hear me. "So do you understand what I was saying before about how Edward and Alice are getting suspicious?" Again she nodded her head. I wasn't sure if she did understand but for now I'd have to live with it. I decided to just watch as Bella played her game. I sat there and watched for maybe half an hour when Esme called.

"Bella could you please come downstairs?" Bella was jerked from her video game daze and paused and saved the game. "Guess I have to go back downstairs sometime."

Oh boy. This should be _very_ interesting.

**Hope you liked that chapter, I had a bit of trouble writing it. Had a major mind block, luckily Easter was just around the corner and the chocolate has really helped to get the writing juices flowing. And if any of you were wondering chillax is a mix between chill and relax although I'm sure most of you got that I just thought I'd state it for those who didn't. **

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter too much. I've just had some trouble writing lately. I'm leaving for camp on Monday morning and we'll be driving for three hours so I'll have a bunch of time to write and brain storm ideas for the next chapter. If any of you have any ideas that I could use then it would great if you could tell me. Please review, I'd love it. **

**I should be updating maybe Saturday or Sunday if not then Monday. I'll write again laterz. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Proposals at the Hardware Store!

**Okay, Bella has been at the Cullen's house for about three nights, four days, if she hasn't then pretend she has, okay? Okay. Now on with the story.**

* * *

BELLA POV

Right now I'm sitting on bar stool drinking a piná colada as I smile in triumph at having the house all to myself for an entire week. Yes that's right you read right. An ENTIRE WEEK! Apparently they go camping every few weeks over the summer holidays. I didn't care where they or when they went, but if it means that I have a week to myself then I certainly don't mind.

And in answer to the un-asked question, no I don't believe that they're really going camping. Pft! They're probably going hunting or something, still don't know what they ate, maybe I'll poke around later and see if I can find anything that might indicate what they're eating habits were.

Before they'd left I'd been sure to ask Esme if there was a hardware store in this town, she'd said that there was and had given me directions. She'd also given me money in case I felt like take out of pizza. I was going to need to make a CD rack to put between those two bookcases, and I wanted to build a cabinet for the end of the bed to store all the games I had as well as the DVDs that I was going to order on the internet.

I took another sip of my pina colada (virgin) and started to draw up the design for the cabinet, I added in the dimensions and decided to add a design to the doors of the cabinet. The shape of a tree trunk in the bottom left corner of the left door. The bare branches winded up to the top right corner, each branch had two more branching off from it. The same design was on the right door, just starting at the bottom right corner and ending at the top left.

I liked the design and didn't waste any more time. I placed the now empty glass on the bench and grabbed my keys, and headed for the car. I recalled the direction that Esme had given me and within minutes I was in the parking lot of the hardware store. I got out and locked the car ignoring the stares of the other shoppers. Who the hell did they think they were looking at?

I entered the store and every head in the immediate area turned to look at me. It was almost as if the automatic sliding doors had said to them, "Hey everyone look, it's the new girl." I slid the sunglasses down my nose and looked over them at the crowd that was starting to form. "Is there something that I can do for you?" I asked them, rudely. I know I should have been more polite, you know set a better impression but they were all staring at me as if I was some kind of sideshow freak.

Although I guess it would have been quite a sight; a sixteen year old girl wearing low slung cargo pants and a black shirt that had the words 'Cheer up Emo Kid' and a picture of an emo kid underneath it, and a pair of black sunglasses, walking into a hardware store occupied for all males except for the girl working the cash register. Oh and lets not forget the black combat boots that were covered in dried mud from my earlier escapades through wet and muddy grounds.

Just then a blonde kid probably around my age came up to me, did the last thing I would have expected. He knelt down on one knee and said, "Marry me," it wasn't a suggestion, it was more of a request. Like when you tell your friends what movie you want to see, except he was asking me to marry him. And to say that I was embarrassed would be understatement of the century.

Trying to contain my mortification at being asked this I bent down to whisper in his ear. "Boy, you don't know what you'd be getting yourself into." And then straightened up again and walked away to search for wood.

I glanced down each aisle as I went past hoping for a glimpse of wood. I took my steps slowly but still at a reasonable speed, I didn't want to be stuck here all day. Finally I found the wood and wandered down the aisle until I found the width that I needed. I picked out a few planks of wood and carried them under my arm to the check out counter. Luckily they weren't more then a meter long.

I got to the checkout and a tall girl with dark hair in a ponytail and glasses that made her look sophisticated smiled warmly at me as she scanned the barcode on the wood. **(Can anyone guess who this is?) **"Hi, I'm Angela. You must be new around here,"  
"Is it that obvious?" I asked, I had left the sarcasm out my remark but wasn't sure if I had offended her with my comment. "No, you could be from the reservation but my dad works at the police station and he told me about the girl that the Cullen's had adopted and I guess I just figured that you were her. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything." I smiled at Angela to show her that I understood. "No, it's alright, I just don't like a lot of attention, I'm Bella by the way."

"Bella," she seemed to be thinking about my name for a second, "are you Italian?" I laughed softly, "No, although I do like Italian food." She giggled and asked me what school I was going to at the end of summer. "I'm not sure, probably Forks High I guess, that's were the Cullen kids go so I guess it wouldn't make sense to send me to any other high school." She nodded and told me the total, "Cash or credit." **(I don't know what cashiers say in America, I live in Australia, please don't kill me if I mess up with little things like that.) **"Credit," I said as I handed her the credit card that Carlisle and Esme had ordered for me and had arrived in the mail the day before they left. "Cool, I go there two, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," She took my card and swiped it, I put in the pin code and she printed the receipt, before handing it to me she took a pen from atop the cash register and wrote on the back quickly. "Me too," She handed me the receipt and card and said, "If you want to talk, just call me. It'll be cool having another girl friend." **(meant in a totally non lesbian way, and I have nothing against lesbians or gays)** I nodded and smiled at her. Angela was pretty cool. "Thanks Ange, maybe we go to Port Angeles or something next week, I'd love to hear what Forks is like."

"It's a plan then. See you later." I waved as I exited the store, and she waved back before turning to the next customer. I turned and started walking to my car, luckily it had stopped raining and I could get to my car without getting the wood wet. I pulled the keys from my pocket and popped the boot. I slid the wood in so that it wouldn't slide around to much or anything then reached up and pushed the boot door down.

I walked around to the drivers door, opened it, slid in and slammed the door shut behind me. Looking in the rear view mirror to make sure that I wouldn't run over anybody, I started backing out. Soon I was out of the parking lot and speeding home. Home. Home is back in Phoenix, with my parents and Cali. Home is not here in this rainy little town of Forks, with complete strangers and only a ghost of what Cali was. It's true that Cali helps me feel as if home were still near by I just couldn't call this place home.

"_Bella, I know what you're thinking about, and I understand how you're feeling, I feel the same way, but you need to try and get used to life here. When the summer ends you'll be starting school as a sophomore and I will be right beside you all the way, but you need to let the Cullen's in. Vampire or not they really seem to care about you; just let them do it right."_ Cali said from the passenger seat.

I didn't take my eyes off the road when I talked to her. "Cali, you and I both know the rules, you heard what James told me,"

_FLASHBACK STARTS HERE, PLEASE KEEP ALL BBODY PARTS INSIDE THE VE-HICHLE DURING FLASHBACK TIME. _

"_You know Bella, I'm not going to kill you. No, I'm going to let you live, wondering when you're going to turn a corner and I'll be there. Of course I will have to come back at some point. Us vampires have rules too you know. Maybe you'd like to hear them. Our major rule is this, don't let humans find out about us. If they do, we either kill them or we turn them." James said as he stepped closer. I crawled backwards until my back hit a tree._

_My heart was beating so fast and so loud that I knew he could hear it. There had always been something different about James. Ever since he started coming to our school I knew that there was something about him that was different. The way he looked at me as if I were something to eat, and the colour of his eyes was terrifying._

_That crimson colour, that evil, murderess glint in his eye and the way he looked at every girl as if they were a meal, clued me in that there was something different about this guy. I'd just never thought that this would be it. I knew that he harassed a few girls but Cali and I always thought he was just a horny bastard. Not that he had an insatiable thirst for blood._

_He kept coming towards me until he was kneeling in front of me. He reached a hand up and brushed hair away from my face. I was too terrified to move. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, not able to keep my voice from trembling. "For one simple reason Bella; I was hungry,and you and your sister always did smell so good. Your parents on the other hand weren't as tasty but they were alright." _

_I was horrified. He had killed my parents? And Cali, had he killed her too? "Did you kill Cali too? Are you going to kill me?" His body shook with laughter, I don't know how he found this funny but he did and I couldn't comprehend it. "No, no, no, you silly little girl. Your parents and your sister, yes your sister, made quite a nice dinner. It would just be a waste to start on you and not be able to finish. Really what a waste of a meal." _

_I couldn't hold back the shudder that ran up my spine as he talked as if I was going to be his next meal. Who knows maybe I was. "No, my beautiful Bella, I am going to let you live, wondering when you are going to turn a corner and I'm going to be there. I am going to let you live, wishing that I had just killed you here and now so that you don't have to go through the torment of wondering when I'll be there. I'm going to let you live, then when you least expect it I will be there, and I will savour your blood till the very last drop." _

_END OF FLASHBACK, YOU MAY NOW SHUDDER AND RUN AWAY AS FAST AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE!_

I shook myself from the horrifying memory that still brought shivers to my spine. "You know the rules Cali, he's going to come back, and he _will_ kill me. And he won't do it slowly, he will take his time and there is nothing any body can do about it. The Cullen's won't want to help me; they won't want to deal with my problems. And they won't want to protect me from James."

Cali looked at me so much scepticism, _"Bella you don't know that. If you would just tell them about James you might just be surprised by what they'll say."_ I looked over at Cali before looking back at the road, "Cali, how do you know that they will do anything that you're saying, how do you know that they care? How do you know that they will care if I tell them? They'll probably just throw me out onto the street, hand me to James on a fucking silver platter. _They won't care!_" I growled at her. I looked at her again, and was shocked to see that she looked taken aback by my outburst.

I wanted to take back everything that I had just said, but I knew that I couldn't, there would be no point in it. I knew that the Cullen's would not care about my problems, so why bother them with the fact that a sadistic vampire was hunting me. When the time came he would chase me down some dark alleyway, drag me off to some secluded place where he knew that he wouldn't be interrupted and he would suck me dry.

They wouldn't care, they would be glad that I was off their hands and they wouldn't have to resist the urge to kill me. _"Alright Bells, I know that you don't believe me in the least, I know that you think that they won't care what happens to you and I'm not going to try and change your mind because I can see right now that I would just be a huge waste of my time and yours but I will say this, enjoy your time her. If your life is going to end this week, this month or this year, then make the most of it. Don't hold back. Be a normal teenager,"_ I looked at her dryly, since when was I ever normal, _"Alright as normal as you can be. Go to parties, make friends, date people. Have fun."_

"Cali as much as I would love to do that, you know that I can't date and you know why. The last thing that I want or need is to be in the middle of making out with a guy and I suddenly see them dying before my eyes. Real turn off." She laughed and shook her head, "Alright, I see your point. But maybe we can work something out. Maybe we can find a certain fabric or something that holds the visions off." I pursed my lips and nodded. "Sure," I said drawing out the 'u'.

Just as I said that we pulled up to the house. I pulled the car into the garage and turned off the car. "Alright Cali, that's enough of that conversation. Come on I've got to get this stuff inside. I want to get started on the cupboard while it's light out." I took the wood out of the boot and headed into the house. As I walked into the house I looked through a window and saw a shed in the back yard, just inside the edge of the trees.

I stared at it a minute before I set the wood down on the kitchen bench, and opened the back door. I walked out onto the porch, down the steps and across the grass until I reached the shed. It was as if I was being drawn to it. I couldn't stop my self and even if I'd wanted to then I don't think that I'd be able to. There was something pulling me towards it.

I stopped in front of the steel door that couldn't have been more then an inch thick. I pushed back the nervousness that was starting to eat me up inside, and pulled the door open. I stepped inside and took in the…bareness of it. It was empty, completely empty. There was nothing in here; just a concrete floor and four steel walls and a roof…and a whole lot of dust.

I looked at the ground and saw shoe prints coming from the door to the middle of the shed where I was now standing. This place hadn't been used in a while that much was clear. I wonder if Esme would mind me using the shed. I turned around, ran out of the shed and back to the house, shockingly not tripping once.

I grabbed my phone from the kitchen bench where I'd left it next to the wood and scrolled through my contacts list until I found Esme's number. I pushed the dial button and waited for her to pick up. Not five seconds later a beautiful voice that could no doubt be Esme's answered, "Hello? Bella is that you?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if you would mind me using the shed out back. It looks like it hasn't been used in a while and I just thought that if no one was using it then you wouldn't mind if I did." I heard a soft laugh coming from the other side, "Of course dear, it was very considerate of you to ask, I'd love it if you used the shed, none of us have found a use for it but and we were actually thinking of just taking it down but Alice insisted that we leave it up. I'm actually glad that she did."

"So you really don't mind?"  
"Not in the least, so please make good use of it. If none of us could find something to do with it by now I doubt we ever will. So go ahead, use the shed for what ever you want."  
"Just don't start growing drugs or anything! Not till we get back at least!" Someone yelled loudly from the background. "Emmett, hush!" Esme's voice sounded muffled but still loud, as if she was yelling while covering the phone with a hand, and even though she must have covered the phone I heard a faint "Ow, Rosie!" I couldn't help but laugh mentally at Emmett's childish antics. "Right well I'd better get going, I wanna get some work done before dark."  
"Of course dear. We'll be back by Saturday at the latest." I said okay and we said good bye.

I couldn't wait to get started on that place. It would be so much easier if I had a place to work and didn't have to worry about being interrupted by the rain or any of the other kids. I pulled a hair tie out of pocket and put my hair up in a bun to keep it from my face. I put my phone in my pocket and picked up the wood. "You coming Cali?" I asked without looking back. I could tell that she was rolling her eyes. I just knew her that well.

ALICE POV

Oh my Carlisle! I can't believe it. That boy has guts. "Who has guts?" Edward asked, reading my mind. Damn mind reading vampire brother. "No one who would interest you. Although what he did and to whom probably would."

"What are you talking about Alice? Just spit it out for the love of Carlisle!" _Jeez, someone's impatient today. What's up you're butt? _"What did you say about my butt?" _What ever it is, it's sideways._ "Damn it Alice just tell me." _Fine, if you must know, someone proposed to Bella._ "WHAT!"

"Whoa, what's with all the yelling Eddie?" Emmett and Jasper came running to where Edward and I were standing and Carlisle and Esme weren't far behind. "What's going on here kids?" Carlisle asked. "Nothing really Carlisle. Just some kid proposed to Bella when she went to the hardware store today, don't worry though she turned him down gently, although I do see them becoming great friends later on, oh and Bella met Angela as well. She gave Bella her number and they agreed to go see a movie in Port Angeles sometime next week."

Emmett had doubled over with laughter when I told them all that Bella had gotten a proposal, and she hadn't even been in Forks a week yet. Jasper was trying to hid his laughter and Rosalie was biting her lip, unsuccessfully trying to stop the grin that was spreading across her face. Carlisle and Esme looked amused and Edward looked down right furious. _Edward she turned him down. There is nothing to worry about. I doubt that Bella has any intention of marrying the first guy she meets in Forks. _"It's not that Alice. It's just that I should be there, to protect her from this kind of stuff. I just feel the need to protect her from those kinds of guys."

"Edward I think you're starting to feel the first signs of love. Oh and Esme, Bella will be calling in three…two…one…now." As soon as the words left my lips the phone rang as if that one word was the magic word that her phone was waiting for. ""Hello? Bella is that you?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if you would mind me using the shed out back. It looks like it hasn't been used in a while and I just thought that if no one was using it then you wouldn't mind if I did." We all heard her say. "Of course dear, it was very considerate of you to ask, I'd love it if you used the shed, none of us have found a use for it but and we were actually thinking of just taking it down but Alice insisted that we leave it up. I'm actually glad that she did." I grinned wildly, I knew that Bella would want the shed before she'd even gotten her.

"So you really don't mind?" Bella seemed so unsure, it was as if she couldn't believe that Esme had let her have the shed. "Not in the least, so please make good use of it. If none of us could find something to do with it by now I doubt we ever will. So go ahead, use the shed for what ever you want."  
"Just don't start growing drugs or anything! Not till we get back at least!" Emmett yelled out suddenly. Rose hit him over the back of the head, "Ow, Rosie!" He yelped out. Esme glared at him, "Emmett, hush!"

. "Right well I'd better get going, I wanna get some work done before dark." Bella explained, I wonder what she's working on. I knew that I could just peak into the future and see but I think I'll keep this one a surprise. "Of course dear. We'll be back by Saturday at the latest." Bella and Esme said their goodbyes and Esme hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Who's up for some more grizzly?" Emmett suddenly asked, we all agreed and got back to hunting, none of knew when we'd be able to go proper hunting again, not even me. The visions were still unclear. As if us having a proper hunting trip depended on someone's decision, but that decision hadn't been made yet and that made things all the more harder for me.

**

* * *

**

URGENT! PLEASE READ THE FOURTH PARAGRAPH OF THIS AN, I REALLY NEED UR OPINON!

**Alright I am sorry for not updating sooner. Schools been going crazy and I've had major mental block. I couldn't write like I used to but when I went to my brother's house on Saturday I was typing while waiting for my turn on Mario Party 8 on Nintendo Wii. So I guess all I need was a change of scenery. Next time I'll have to try somewhere closer to home. Maybe the roof.**

****

Hope you liked the chapter. I think

**I did alright with Bella's POV but I'm not sure about Alice's, I think it could have been better but I don't know, tell me what you think. Any who I must be off to bed now because I'd like to get in at least seven hours sleep before I have to get up for school. It's almost eleven thirty and I take forever to go to bed so might not be ready until midnight which won't be good. Anyways. Why am I wasting time rambling on?**

**Review people Review. They give me inspiration, and oh before I completely forget I need to ask you all something. I have an idea for what happens when the Cullen's get home but I need some help to see what you all want. I've decided that Bella will meet Jacob while the Cullen's are away, and of course because Alice can't see werewolves she suddenly loses Bella once she meets Jake and they all hurry home. But what happen's when they get home;**

**a) Bella is sitting on the couch, as if nothing happened and she never went to La Push.**

**b) Bella is in the shed, the Cullen's don't check in there and can't find her, go into a complete panic.**

**c) Bella is visiting La Push again, and gets a worried phone call from the Cullen's, hurries home to see them all completely flipping out.**

**e) Give me a suggestion. **

**Alright that's the end of the AN, 52 reviews guys lets see if we can hit 60.**

**Shadow (shaz)**


	8. Boredom can lead to big surprises 8pt1

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update, but for the first two days I had to wait for all the reviews to be sent in so that I knew what I was going to do and then Saturday I was feeling a little bit depressed because I thought that all my friends had been invited to the birthday party of one of my guy friends but it actually turned out that only my friend Rhi had been invited and even though some other girls had been invited they hadn't gone and she was the only girl there, which would have sucked for her. Sunday, guess what happened then, I got grounded, yes that's right grounded. I'm not sure how often that happens America and the UK but that does happen often to the kids around here. I'm not allowed on the computer except for homework reasons (my mum even has by brother checking up on me, blegh) and I'm currently on my ancient laptop (which used to belong to my mum about seven years ago) and it doesn't have Internet. (oh if only it did and she didn't know) And I'm supposed to be going to a birthday party of one of my friends (yes I was invited) on this coming Saturday but I'm not sure if I'll be able to, although my mum told my dad not to throw out the invite so that's good news and if she has "Money for Maddy's Birthday Present" on the shopping list Wednesday night then I'll count that as a yes on the birthday. So I might be updating either Saturday morning before I leave or after I get back or on Sunday.**

**Now that that depressing little paragraph is over and done with lets get on with the Poll Results.**

**Alright, well this ladies and gents is the next chapter. For the first two days I've had people's reviews flooding my inbox telling me what they want this chapter to be like.**

**First I'll remind you all of the options**

**Bella is sitting on the couch, as if nothing happened and she never went to La Push**

**Bella is in the shed, the Cullen's don't check in there and can't find her, go into complete panic.**

**Bella is visiting La Push again, and get a worried phone call from the Cullen's, hurries home to see them all completely flipping out.**

**Give me a suggestion**

**Some people told me which option they wanted and also gave me a suggestion with it.**

**A) 3**

**B) 11**

**C) 11**

**I also really liked a few of the ideas that reviewers gave me. A few said that Jacob should be at the house, one said that Edward should go into a jealous rant and tell her she can't see him again. I really did like those ideas. **

**But since B and C came a draw I've decided that I'm going to integrate them a little, what do I mean exactly, well you're just going to have to read and find out. **

**Bella POV**

_**Wednesday 24**__**th**__** June 2009**_

I had finished making the cabinet two days after starting it on Sunday. I'd stayed up till two o'clock in the morning both nights. It was now Wednesday and I had three days until the Cullen's were due back and I was BORED! So BORED! I mean really this house is huge and I am still so bored. This is ridiculous.

Of course there were things that I could be doing, for instance going through the file that contained a complete list of all my parents belongings. I knew that I should but I just couldn't do it right now. It would bring up too many memories. Memories that I know I'm not ready for.

I shook my head and jumped up from the bed. I turned the PS3 and TV off and pulled on my pair of black and white converse. As I walked carefully down the stairs I pulled my hair into a ponytail then plaited it. By the time I was twisting the hair tie around my hair I had reached the bottom of the stairs.

I went to the kitchen and picked up my keys and wallet from the kitchen counter where I'd left them. I didn't bother making sure that the house was locked up, if anyone found the house (which was unlikely considering how well hidden the driveway was) then they'd have to deal with the security system that was in place, and which I turned on before I left the house.

As I walked towards my car, I started thinking about how my life had changed since I'd come here. Back in Phoenix we hadn't been exactly rich, but we hadn't been poor, more middle class I guess. We'd had a nice house and Cali and I shared a second-hand car. It was a red, double-cabin, pick up truck, it wasn't the best car out there but it was good for us. We loved it, dad had told us that he had gotten it from a friend. I think his name was Billy Black, _but_ I might be wrong.

As I drove around town I actually started thinking about getting the truck shipped over here. But maybe having it held in a garage somewhere so as not to hurt the Cullen's feelings. _Pft, what feelings. They're cold, heartless, bloodsucking vampires. They __**don't**__**have**__ feelings. _A voice in the back of my mind sneered. No, I'm not crazy…alright, I'm not anymore crazy then I was a year ago. You know how in the Emperor's New Groove, the big guy Kronk (who if you think about it would probably be as big as Emmett, except without the hell skinny legs) had the angel and devil on his shoulders. Yes well that little voice, yeah that was the little devil on my shoulder. And he was a very negative little bugger. I'd been trying to take Cali's advice by enjoying my time here, and I wanted to but that damn little negative voice in that back of my head kept piping up at the worst of times.

As I thought about how I could get the truck from Phoenix to here without the Cullen's finding out I only just noticed a sign the read, "**LA PUSH 3KM**". La Push why did that sound so familiar. Who knows? I pushed the nagging feeling that I'd been here before from my mind and started to plan out what I'd do once I got home. But for now, I was going to walk around, explore, relax.

I drove around until I was pulling up to a house. It looked sort of familiar. Everything about this little town was starting to seem familiar. First the name, then a few of the streets I'd taken to end up here, now this house. I looked at the mailbox out front, I was a normal looking mailbox I guess, but what was strange was the wolf that was sitting on its haunches on the top of it.

Now before you jump up and have me committed, it wasn't a real wolf, it was a small wooden wolf probably about ten inches tall. And in big black block letters was the word **BLACK**, or probably in this case, if my assumption was correct, the name **BLACK** and under the name Black was the number's 29 **(This isn't a random number, I picked this number for a reason, I'll give you a hint it has to do with number and letters adding up. If you figure it out tell me.)**

The rain had stopped so I decided to take a chance and see if this whole Black, La Push and the whole familiarity thing were just a rare coincidence. As I approached the door I saw the curtain by the front door move as if it were going back into place.

Before I had a chance to knock on the door (using the knocker, which was shaped, as a can you guess it? A wolf head, yep, these guys were really obsessed with wolves.) The door swung open to reveal a tall, dark skinned guy with long dark hair and a child like face. "I was wondering when you'd come up here, you've been sitting in your car for almost a half an a hour." A half hour, had it really been that long?

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Um, I was wondering if Billy Black lived here." I asked, all of a sudden nervous, what if he didn't, what if I was just making a full out of myself? "Yeah, he's my dad, come in and I'll go get him." The boy said, opening the door wider so that I could step inside. "Thank you…" I trailed off, I wanted to say a proper thank you but I didn't know his name. "Jacob, Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake." I nodded, "Thank you Jake." He grinned as he left the room to find his father.

Once he left I looked around at the room I was in. It was a small but homey, and there were pictures on the walls. I didn't stand in front of any one picture too long but as I was passing by the mantle over the fireplace a picture caught my eye. It was a picture of my dad and whom I assumed was Billy. Dad was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt, his fishing shirt and his hair was longer although you couldn't really tell because it was so curly. Next to it was another picture. It was one that I had seen often.

Back in Phoenix it had sat atop the mantle over the fireplace. It was a picture of Cali, mum, dad and I along with a small American-Indian boy and the man I recognized as Billy. It was taken a few years ago, if the fact that I was wearing a All American Rejects band shirt that no longer fits me now that I've…erm…developed, was any indication.

But how did they get this picture? Everything about it was the same, from the frame that held it with the inscription on the bottom; _Forever Together, Never Apart._ I brushed my fingers down the edge of the frame, trying to make sure that it was real and not an apparition.

"Your father sent that to me after he got them done. Your mother came up with that inscription at the bottom. I've looked at that picture everyday. Always trying to imagine what you've grown up to look like, but I never thought you'd look so beautiful, so grown up, so like your mother." I spun around and came face to face with…

**Alright I know you probably all hate me right now because I'm ending this where I am but don't worry, this is only part one, part two is almost done but that doesn't mean I don't want reviews. There are about 78 reviews so far, maybe 77, sorry I can't check cos I'm still grounded and once I'm ungrounded this is going straight up on the internet not gonna edit or anything. So yeh. That's it, hope you liked it and tell me who you think the person who was talking was. Although I guess it's a little obvious.**

_**Preview of next chapter;**_

"_**Alice! Where did she go? Why can't you see her?"**_

"_**I don't know Edward she just disappeared, try calling her." **_

"_**She's not answering!"**_

"_**Either she's not answering…or she can't." **_

**ShadowGirl**


	9. Baby bombs have been deployed 8pt2

**Hey, it looks like we're back ay? Well I'm just gonna jump straight into part 2.**

**3rd POV**

Edward sat on top of the boulder after discarding of his kill. _This is becoming ridiculous. We came on this trip to get away from the human and yet all I can do is think about her constantly. What is so special about this human?_ He thought to himself, "Nothing that's what!"

"Sure Eddie, sure." Emmett yelled out, having heard his brother's muttering. "Shut up Emmett, there is nothing special about her, we all know it, she's just an insignificant human, save for the mouth-watering scent, natural beauty, gorgeous smile and-" Edward stopped himself when he realised what he was doing, "There's nothing special about her, nothing at all!" He corrected him self hastily.

"Eddie, when you truly and without a doubt believe that there is nothing special about Bella then I'll get off your case, but until then, you are a love sick fool who can't seem to get enough of Little-Miss-Attitude." Emmett taunted again. Edward was about to fly at him and attempt to beat some sense into his childish mind when Rosalie said the one thing that shocked them all.

"I'm actually with Emmett and Alice on this one Edward, there is something special about this girl, sure she's not the prettiest girl in the world, but she's better then Stanley or Lauren what-ever-her-last-name-is. And she doesn't take any of you 1900's shit, and the fact that she seems to know a little something about cars puts her in my good graces, I like her." After Rosalie's speech everyone was shell-shocked. No one knew what to say.

"Hold on one second, Rosalie the Queen of vanity and cold hearted bitchiness to anyone outside of this family likes the new _**human**_ girl? And I emphasis the _human_ part," Jasper finally choked out. Edward and Emmett continued to stare in shock, while Alice seemed to look smug about something, probably that Rosalie agreed with her over Edward.

"Yes Jasper, I do. She's gone through a lot in the past few weeks but instead of becoming a whiny little brat like most kids would with their whole sob story pity-me fest, she's not taking any shit from anyone, she can put someone back in there place as we all saw the first night she was here when Edward was in her room, and she knows how to turn down a proposal from a complete and random stranger, which lets face it will be useful for when she's a vampire and getting instant proposals left-right-and-centre, remember when I was first able to go out into public and men where falling to their knees, begging me to marry them." Emmett growled slightly at the thought of men proposing to his Rosie.

Other then Emmett's growl of disapproval everyone was smiling like fools, if Rosalie accepted Bella then this would go so much smoother, well almost everyone was smiling, Edward was, well shall we say less then happy about the thought of Bella becoming a vampire.

"Now we are not taking away her humanity. When she turns eighteen she'll leave and so will we. We'll give her some money so she can go to college and start a life for herself, she'll get married, have kids, get old and die. That is how life is meant to be and that is how her life will be." Edward said with a note of finality in his voice but Rosalie wasn't having it. She knew something that none of the other's did.

"That's not going to happen Edward. Do you really think that after two years you or anyone else in this family will be able to say goodbye to her. It's already too late. She's going to become a vampire and there is nothing you or anyone else in this family can do about it!" She yelled at him. "What are you talking about Rosalie, and why is your mind blocked?"

"None of your business, and if you won't believe me then maybe Alice will."

She added hurriedly, trying to turn the topic away from her blocked mind. "It's true Edward, despite your obvious objections to Bella becoming a vampire, which I don't understand by the way considering how you reacted to the vision I had when we gave Bella her car, she will become a vampire, so don't even think ab-" Alice cut off. Her eyes glazed over as she was pulled into a vision.

Edward looked into her mind and Alice didn't even try to hide what she saw. _Bella drove her car around a small town until she came to a house, with a wooden wolf on the mailbox. She turned the engine off and seemed to sit there for a little while, then she got out and walked to the front door, it opened before she even had a chance to knock, once it was open everything went black._

"Alice where did she go? Why can't you see her?" Edward yelled.

"I don't know Edward, she just disappeared, try calling her." Alice said calmly after throwing a thankful glance at Jasper. Edward dialled the number and waited painfully for her to answer. When he got voice mail he hung up and rang the home phone again he got the answering machine, "She's not picking up!"

"Either she's not picking up…or she can't." Rosalie seemed scared as she said this. She'd been trying to hide what she knew the entire time they'd been on this trip, but with the threat of her disappearance she found it hard. She wanted to tell them everything she knew but that would only bring harm to Bella and she couldn't do that. Edward continued to panic about Bella, while Alice attempted to get a vision. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper tried to calm them down while a bewildered Emmett was comforting a scared Rosalie. Emmett had never seen his wife act like this about someone outside of their family, especially someone who was human.

Rosalie turned her face from Emmett's chest and looked into the trees. She didn't need to search for the face that looked so much like that of the girl she had just been defending. She nodded once to tell the girl that she hadn't said anything, although she knew that the girl would have heard.

Rosalie had promised that she would take care of Bella, defend her and make sure that she had a place in the Cullen household. Rosalie had had to be mean in the beginning so that no one got suspicious but it didn't matter now. Edward had been talking about abandoning Bella and Rose couldn't let that happen. The other Cullen's were too preoccupied to notice the other vampire in the clearing but Rosalie kept her mind blocked and her eyes flickering from tree to tree only landing on the other vampire everyone once in a while.

The girl who would remain forever seventeen, who would never get older, never have children, and would even die again so that Bella could keep on living, even if she was living as a vampire, this girl would be happy. Rosalie admired this girl for her bravery and her love of Bella. She just hoped that one day she could see her again, face to face.

**Bella POV**

_Previously on VOD Bella POV_

"_Your father sent that to me after he got them done. Your mother came up with that inscription at the bottom. I've looked at that picture everyday. Always trying to imagine what you've grown up to look like, but I never thought you'd look so beautiful, so grown up, so like your mother." I spun around and came face to face with…_

_Currently on VOD Bella POV_

"B-Billy?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe, I hadn't seen him in years. "Bella, it's wonderful to see you again. You looked so out of it at your parents and sister's funeral, I don't think you even noticed me and Jake there." So maybe I have seen him recently. I just wasn't aware of it at the time.

"No I can't say that I did, I'm sorry. God I didn't even recognize Jacob when he opened the door." I shook my head. "It's quite alright Bella, we didn't expect you to recognize us, not straight away anyway, although I didn't expect you to be here so soon. Have your new family driven you to boredom and insanity already?" Billy asked, his voice held both bitterness and contempt but some amusement as well.

"Actually they all left for a hiking trip a few days ago, they'll be back by Saturday though. They told me that their usual hiking place was a good days drive at the speed they go. I just felt like going for a drive and ended up here. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Bella the winds told me that you would be coming, it was only a matter of time before you ended up here." Winds? "I know Bells. Sometimes I wonder where these so called 'winds' come from as well." I stifled a giggle, as Jake whispered in my ear. I whacked him in the gut with the back in my hand and he feigned hurt. I bit my lip to hold back my giggle.

"Alright Bells, I know that you didn't just drive up here so you could her my son make cracks about the winds."

"Oh, right sorry. I actually wanted to ask if you knew anyone that would be able to transport the truck from Arizona to here. I really miss that old truck."

Jacob looked astonished when I'd finished. "Bells, how can you miss that truck when you have that Cayman S sitting out there. It's just not possible."

"I love that car, it's fast, powerful and would be great for street racing but I also love the truck. It was mine, and Cali's first car and it's got so many memories. Memories that I'd love to have back and-" I was cut off by Billy interupting me. "Bella, relax. The truck will be here before Saturday, of this I can promise you." I grinned wildly. I couldn't believe it. I would've hugged them if I wouldn't be seeing their deaths when I did it.

Although it seems that my need for self-preservation was put to waste when Billy stepped forward and his arms around me in a hug. I tensed but he didn't seem to notice. I reluctantly brought my arms up to circle around Billy's waist; I didn't want to offend him, but I was still worried about the repercussions this simple hug would bring. As my visions blurred I couldn't help the feeling of safety washing over me, like when Charlie used to hug me. The kind of feeling that only a father's hug can give.

_**Bella's Vision of Billy's Death**_

The room was dark and there were candles scattered around the room. There was a queen sized bed up against the far wall, people stood around the bed, their heads bowed as they mourned for him. I looked around the room from where I stood and saw myself, with Jacob on side closest to the window, tears ran down Jacobs cheeks and he couldn't control the violent sobs that racked through his body.

_Tears ran down my own cheeks but my eyes were closed and I seemed to be biting the inside of my cheek in an attempt to hold to sobs at bay. Suddenly Jacob turned and buried his face in the crook of my shoulder which must not have been as easy for him as it might've been for me considering he was towering nearly a foot over my 5foot 4inches._

"_Bells, I could've saved him. If I had just gotten there sooner I could've saved him." He sobbed into my shoulder. "Shh, Jake. It's ok, everything will be okay, we'll figure everything out." Why was I so unconcerned about touching him. Why wasn't I blacking out, why wasn't I denying that Jake could have stopped his father's death, and the most important question was why was Billy dead in the first place? _

_Jake and I both stilled look sixteen and as I looked at Billy he looked almost the same as he did in the now. "Bells, how is everything going to be okay? Billy's dead, I'm sixteen, things are changing and I can't stop them from happening how will everything be okay?" Oh God, that meant…I looked away from myself and Jacob and looked again at Billy, or rather the numbers above his head. _

_20-10-06 _

_NO! He couldn't die. Not so soon. That would mean that Jake only had a few more months with him. This wasn't fair on so many levels. Jake was just a kid, granted so was I but I'd gone through a lot more then Jake had, he wasn't ready to lose his father. _

Before I knew what was happening I was being shaken from the vision. My vision cleared and I saw Jacob and Billy staring at me. "Bella? Are you ok? You kinda' zoned out there for minute." Jake asked, putting a hand on my arm. I lifted my hands to my face, effectively making his hand drop, to find wetness on my cheeks. I looked at my fingers in shock. There were little teardrops on the pads of my fingers. Swallowing the lump in my throat I looked at them both apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I guess when you hugged me it just reminded me of when Charlie used to hug me like that. I didn't mean to go into total shut down like that." I lied smoothly. Well it was actually a half-truth. Over the years I'd had to lie on the spot for why I blacked out when ever someone touched me. Mum and Dad never knew about my little…um…gift. They didn't know about Cali's either. Even though I had tried to avoid all physical contact possible, sometimes I just couldn't be avoided.

"Bella don't worry, I understand. I should have thought about how being around us might affect you. Maybe it's too soon for all of those memories. I'm sorry." Billly reached out and rubbed my arms in a fatherly gesture. I stiffened, waiting for the vision to come back like it normally did, but when it didn't come back I relaxed a little. "Jake why don't you go get Bella something to drink? She looks like she could use it." Jake nodded to his father before turning and walking to the kitchen, a minute later he poked his head out and asked, "What do you prefer Jack or Jim?" Billy turned to his son, looking unsure whether to laugh or scold. "Jack normally but if you have anything stronger that'd be great." He grinned as I played along with his joke, at least I hoped it was a joke. "Dad did you want anything?"

I started to laugh when Billy looked dryly at Jake, "Just water thanks and that goes for the two of you as well." Jake's face scrunched up as if he was about to cry. I knew that it was just an act but that didn't stop the memory of his tears invading my mind, I turned quickly so that they wouldn't see my own tears welling up in my eyes. Billy was still muttering something about under age drinking and how it wasn't going to happen under his roof and Jacob well he was attempting to argue that maybe if he was to taste beer then he might despise the taste and never want to drink beer again.

Billy wasn't even on the verge of falling for it. I felt Jacob tap on my shoulder, I turned and he handed me a glass of water. "Careful, it's got a bit of kick."

"Jacob! What did I _just_ say?" Billy yelled. "Kidding! I was kidding. Bella can see the funny side, can't you Bella?" Jake pointed at me laughing. And he was right, I did just not in the way he thought. You see Cali thought this was the perfect time to show up. She had progressed from Bunny ears to pulling faces. If I let this go on any longer she'd probably start jumping around them like a monkey.

I choked back a laugh as Cali did in fact start dancing around like a monkey. "Alright well, this has been…entertaining to say the least. I have some machinery arriving today that I have to set up in the shed and it's going to take at least a couple hours." I said apologetically. Billy looked at Jacob then me with a pointed look. "Jacob why don't you go and give Bella a hand, I'm sure that she'd appreciate the help. Isn't that right Bella?"

I froze for a moment then smiled and nodded. I wouldn't mind Jake giving me hand. "Sure, I'd love to have an extra few hands. Especially if those hands can use a screw driver." I joked. Billy chuckled softly and Jacob scoffed. "Just wait till you see him work with a screwdriver, you'll just want to sit back and let him do all the work."

"Sure, Billy sure. Come on Jake let's get a move on. I'm guessing that you have a curfew." I teased him.

"Don't you also have a curfew?"

"Nope, the adopted 'rents and co. have gone camping, leaving me with a lot of free time, remember."

"Okay Bella, I know you like rubbing your parental unit free status in my face but seriously stop that or I won't help you and you'll have to set up all that stuff by yourself." I was ready to laugh by the end of Jacob's little rant but Billy didn't look as ready to split a side. Instead he decided to take the scolding road. "Jacob Black you will do no such thing. I don't care whether or not you're jealous of Bella, you will not make her set up all that equipment by herself. She could get hurt lifting all that heavy stuff by her self. No offence Bella."

"None taken."

"Alright dad, I'll help Bella out, she's knows that I was joking. I'd never leave her on her when she needs help. Although I don't think that who ever you're staying with should be leaving you alone for so long."

"Jake don't worry about me, they've given me enough stuff to keep me entertained for the time that they're not there and I don't mind being on my own, I mean they're all great but Edward's sort of weird and Alice is hyperactive and Jasper is a little stand offish but they're great. I leave them alone and they leave me alone." Something I said must have piqued Billy's interest because he turned around on the couch where he had sat down to watch TV while Jacob and I talked.

"Bella you never told us, who are you staying with?" Should I tell him, or shouldn't I? Meh, what harm could it do? "Oh, the Cullen's adopted me."

**Dun dun dun, and the plot thickens. Rose knows something the others don't, Jacob is coming to the Cullen house to help Bella and he might just be there in time for when the Cullen's arrive. Oh and I'm sad to inform you that I'm going on camp for the week. Monday to Saturday. But don't cry me a river yet, I'm taking my laptop with me and am going to write in my spare time. I've got a lot of ideas for Part 3 of Chapter 8 and hopefully by the time Sunday comes around I'll be able to post the next part of the chapter. **

**ShadowWolf (ShazzaGirl)**


	10. Scared me shitless

Right, well one reviewer has brought my attention to a mistake in the previous chapter. At one point Billy says "Have the Cullen's driven you to boredom and insanity already?" and then later he asks Bella who she's staying with. Major whoops on my part. I hadn't actually planned on the end until I'd written it and I hadn't bothered to read it through because it was late and I had an early morning. Total laziness on my part. Anyways the mistake has been fixed and it now reads "Have your new family driven you to boredom and insanity already?" Not much of major change but thought you should all know anyway.

And also on a more recent note considering that first AN was written months ago, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. I had most of this chapter typed up and ready to go but I just had to finish it, and unfortunately I hadn't had the stroke of semi-genius that I needed to finish the chapter. Anyways, please forgive me and read on, I really hope that you like this chapter.

**Now on with the story.**

Previously on VOD

"_Bella you never told us, who are you staying with?" Should I tell him, or shouldn't I? Meh, what harm could it do? "Oh, the Cullen's adopted me."_

_Currently on VOD_

You know when I asked my self what harm it would do. Yeah well it did a lot of harm. Billy's face twisted in rage and for a second I thought he was about to lash out at me but instead he sat back down slowly. "The…Cullens?" He asked me slowly. I nodded hesitantly. "You – staying with – the Cullens?" I tried to say yes but it came out as a squeak. Clearing my throat slightly I repeated my self. "Yes." This time it was loud, clear and didn't sound as if it was coming from a scared little girl. I looked up from the floor where my gaze had shifted and looked and Billy, his eyes were a blaze with rage. Jacob came to stand beside me, his hand rubbing my back comfortingly. **(No this will not be a JacobxBella thing and if it is it will be short lived and only to make Edward jealous)**

"Dad, chill, you're freaking her out." Billy seemed to snap out of it, the rage blazing in his eyes dulled like a flame being deprived of oxygen. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to snap like that. I think it's best if you and Jake go back to your house, stay there for a little while. I need to talk to the other Elders, they'll be interested in this…situation."

"Billy, really this is hardly what I'd consider a situation, really I don–"

"Bella. That is your opinion. You do not know the Cullen's as I do so you do not know the dangerous power they possess." His voice was harsh and his words sharp as a blade. Was it possible that Billy knew that the Cullen's were vampires? No, he couldn't. Could he? "Look Billy I don't mean any disrespect but I do know a thing or two about the Cullen's. Maybe even a little bit more then you do. I may not know what they plan on doing when they find out that I know but I'm sure that you'd be glad to tell me." Billy looked shocked at my words and Jacob's had halted on my back.

I remembered that Cali was still with us and glanced at her behind Billy. She was smirked proudly at me and I knew that she was a smug towards Billy because her little sister had just rendered him speechless. Looking back to Billy I noticed that something in his eyes had shifted. Understanding. Knowing. Oh shit! He knew! And he knew that I knew. And he probably knew that I knew that he knew. Once again I say sh- but then again what's so bad about Billy knowing what the Cullen's are. There must be a reason right? _"Bella, as much as you're enjoying you're little mental debate, you're beginning to scare Billy and Jacob again. You have this shocked look on your face and they think you're going into shock or something."_ Cali scolded me and I snapped back to reality again. "Alright well I guess that Jake and I had better go. You need to talk to the counsel Elders and we have stuff to set up, so I'll call before I drop Jake back off."

Billy nodded but didn't say a word. Jacob waved and with a quick "Bye, dad." He pulled me out the door and to the car. Once we were in the safe confines of the car and speeding down the street Jacob finally decided to ask me, "What the hell where you two going on about. I feel as if there was some joke but I missed the punch line." A smile tugged slightly at my lips. "There was no joke Jake. But I did want to ask you something."

"Sure, what can I tell you?" I took a small breath before asking the question that was undoubtedly going to bring more questions than answers. "Jake what is it that Billy has against the Cullens?" Jake looked almost hesitant and gave me a side ways glance before answering. "Looks Bells, I'll tell you but you'll probably think that he's crazy, that I'm crazy, but just remember that it's just a story and that Billy is a superstitious old man."

I chuckled, "Yes Jake, I understand." And then he started to recount a story about how the Quileutes's were descended from wolves and how it was against the tribal law to kill them or something. Then he got to the interesting part. "Then there are the stories of the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower, although I'm not sure why, it wasn't as if anyone could hear us. "The cold ones? I asked, not even having to pretend that I was interested, because I was sure as hell interested. "Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes at his own words, and I could tell that he didn't believe a word of what he was saying.

"He was a tribal leader, then when he died my dad got the job. The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolves, well not the wolves exactly but the wolves that turn into men, such as our ancestors. I guess you could call them werewolves. Anyways, the cold ones were their only enemy – and yes wipe the sceptical look off your face and watch the road, I'd like to live to see sixteen thanks." I laughed along with him and turned my face to the road again. We'd left La Push behind and were half way through Forks. Ironic that the Cullen house was on the opposite side of Forks to La Push, _I wonder why?_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

He went on to tell me how these particular cold ones that his grand-father made a treaty with said they didn't hunt like the others, that they were civilized and a bunch of other shit. And then he said something really interesting. "They claimed they don't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." Was he saying what I thought he was saying? I mean sure, I knew that the Cullen's were vampies and all that but I still didn't know about their diet and that was one thing that had worried me when I first figured out what they were.

I remembered that Jake didn't know that I knew so I had to try and act as if I was still only just figuring it out. "But what does this have to do with the Cullens? Are they like these cold ones?" I hoped they were, because that decreased the chance of them wanting to kill me and suck my blood. "No, they're the same ones. Bella, the Cullen's are…vampires." I said pausing for dramatic effect. I wasn't sure whether he wanted me to laugh or not so I decided to go half way and look and give him the universal look for "are-you-crazy?"

Then he broke out laughing. "I know it sounds crazy but hey it's not as if it's true. I don't even believe any of that. It's just some stupid story." I let out a forced laugh trying to make it sound as light as possible. If only he knew how true that story was, he wouldn't be laughing, or maybe he would be but just not so hard. "Yeah, just some stupid story." I agreed, he'd probably find out soon enough. No point in letting him in now, it might put him in danger.

Finally we reached the turn off to the long, winding drive way, "Alright, Jake, prepare yourself. You may be a bit shocked by what you see." I warned him. He looked sceptical for a moment then nodded. I parked the car at the back of the garage near the door that led to the kitchen and once Jake was out, clicked the blipper and the car locked. "Alright Jake, come on. Oh and try to avoid stepping on any bones or looking in the coffins. They're very particular about that." I joked, and he laughed loudly. "Any louder Jake and you'll wake the bats in the attic." This time his laugh was accompanied by another, more feminine laugh.

As I stuck my key into the lock I shifted my eyes to the metal bench and saw a very-blurry-yet-obviously-Cali in the reflection. Opening the door I ushered Jake through it quickly before taking one last look around the garage, as I turned back to go through the door I caught a movement in the corner of my eye. Turning I saw a security camera almost fully hidden in the shadows. As it moved to face away from me I ran to the corner it was at and stood on the toolbox, which was conveniently placed beneath it…strange.

Reaching behind it I found the right cord and pulled it out. The little red light on the front of the camera went dead and I smirked in triumph. After all who wants to be watched by a little camera with a blinking light when they're in the garage. "Bella? What are you doing?" Turning I smiled at him, "Oh nothing, just taking care of a few pests." He nodded and helped me down from the toolbox. As we walked back to the door and I closed it behind me I thought about the camera. It hadn't been there when I got here, so the Cullen's must have put it there before they left. I would have noticed it with all the times I was in the garage, so it has to have been newly installed.

"Alright, this is the kitchen, this is the living room, that's the door to the cellar, don't know what they keep down there, maybe some bottles of blood." I said jokingly earning more laughs from Cali and Jake. Of course Jake couldn't see Cali but I could. Alright the shed is out side, but why don't I show you upstairs first." I lead the way up to the third floor, indicating briefly to Edward's door before leading him into my room. He stared in awe of the entertainment system and all of the games and music cds I had.

After giving him a quick tour of the house we went outside to the shed. I'd pushed the boxes to were I wanted them set up so we didn't have to do any major moving.

About a two hours later the shed was completely set up. While Jake had set up the machinery I'd put up the shelves for the wood and there was a place on the walls for each tool. "Hey Jake you wanna' go inside and get something to drink?" He stood up quickly, maybe a little bit too quickly since as soon as he started walking he almost fell the ground again. "Head rush." He stated simply. I laughed softly and walked out of the shed towards the house.

We entered the house through the back door and as we did we heard something that scared me shitless…..

Oooh, what did they hear. And I have another quick pole for you all, I know we've already had one of these but we need to redo it. Do you want

The cullen's to have come back while Jake and Bella were in the shed, not found her, panicked and gone searching for her…

**OR**

**The cullen's are in the living room arguing about what could've happened to her when she and Jake suddenly walk in, not knowing what the hell is going on.**

**Now if you choose "A" then you have another question to answer, when the Cullen's come back from searching after finding no leads other then ones that go to La Push do you want them to find Bella and Jake…**

**In Bella's room on her bed listening to music,**

**Asleep in Bella's room on her bed having fallen asleep listening to music (they may or may not be hugging in their sleep, we'll see)**

**On the couch in the living room watching tv**

**Asleep on the couch having fallen asleep watching tv.**

**Now keep in mind that Jake isn't a werewolf yet so he can't smell the Cullens. And he also doesn't believe the stories that Billy keeps telling him. Bella knows what the Cullens are but they don't know she knows and neither does Jake but Billy does. Bella also knows what Jake will become, and in the next chapter you will see a deeper view into her thoughts on the whole werewolf and vampire thing. Now that you know those few things please don't hesitate to press that little purple-ish button. It doesn't bite, not like the Cullens do anyways. (yes I know it's not funny, just let me have my random sped moment alright) Now please review and vote. I can't write the next chapter without your opinions. Well actually I could but I don't really want to.**

**Also remember that flames are just as welcome as good reviews. BUT if you completely hate the story and are only reviewing so that you can tell me how much it SUCKS then please have the guts to leave an e-mail address or just don't read the story at all because if all you're going to do is tell me how bad this story is and how much of a waste of your time it was reading it then don't bother, because I don't REALLY care. If you don't like it then DON'T read it. It's that simple. Anyways review.**

**ShadowWolf (a.k.a Shazza-Girl) **


	11. If Blood Came in Ribena Bottles

_**Previously on Visions of Death**_

_We entered the house through the back door and as we did we heard something that scared me shitless…_

**_Currently on Visions of Death_**

"Bella? Where are you? Are you home yet? We got back from camping and you weren't there and you weren't answering your phone, so we went looking for you. Look if you're there please pick up. I'm worried about you. We all are. If you are there then STAY there, please, we'll be there soon." Edward's voice was full of worry and I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, and then I remembered that they weren't meant to be home for another couple of days all that guilt I was feeling went away.

I turned to look at Jake and he was looking at me with his eyebrows raised. "Jake why don't we go up to my room, and do something while we wait for them to get back."

"Are you sure, what if they don't like me?"

"Jake, it'll be fine. I want you to meet them. Now why don't we get something to drink?"

He agreed and I got some glasses out and went to the fridge to see what we had to drink. "Alright-y we have; orange juice, coke, diet coke, coke zero, Pepsi max, bottled water, and bags of O negative blood, hmm would've pegged them for A positive people.." His head spun around and his eyes went wide.

"Joking. There's no blood in here, unless it comes in Ribena bottles." Jake looked partially relieved but still glared playfully at me. "That wasn't funny Bella."

"Sure it was…for me. Now what do you want to drink?"

"I'll just have some coke thanks." I took out a can of the soft drink, cracked it open and split it between the two glasses. "Alright, what do you feel like doing, watch a movie, play video games or talk?" I asked as I led him to the living room. "Why not we watch a movie and talk. Do you want to go up to your room?" What he said made me stop, this was awkward. "Um, look Jake, I um, God this is awkward. Um, look I know we met each other when we were kids but, um, we only just met well again, and I don't really feel comfortable with–"

"Bella don't worry about it. I understand completely. I shouldn't have asked anyway, it was inappropriate. Why don't we watch a movie?"

"Sure, why don't you pick one out," The Cullens DVD collection was quite large and because the DVDs I'd ordered a few nights ago hadn't arrived I'd been watching theirs.

We sat down to the movie and around quarter way through the movie I found my self with my head on Jacob's shoulder and his arm around mine. There was nothing romantic about our position, we were merely friends and I knew he knew that. By the middle of the movie we were both stretched out on the couch, which was quite wide so we could lie comfortably with a gap still between us and I was starting to feel sleepy.

* * *

"Edward don't go in there!"

"Why not Alice? What is going on?"

"Edward you can't go in there! You won't like what you see."

"Why is there shouting?" I asked no one in particular and was almost alarmed to hear some behind me respond. Key word in that sentence almost. That's right, Jake and I watched a movie and we must have fallen asleep.

"I don't know Bella, but I wish they'd stop." Suddenly everything outside went silent. The sound of shuffling feet stopped, it didn't sound as if someone was trying to break down the door.

CRASH!

And I spoke too soon. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" A velvety voice yelled before I suddenly flew forward off the couch and landed...underneath the coffee table. I was still a little groggy and didn't feel anything when I hit the ground. "Bella! Oh my Carlisle are you ok?" Alice came rushing over to me. I looked up and saw Edward standing over Jacob fury etched into his face. I crawled out from under the table but when I saw his face I wanted to crawl back under.

**

* * *

I know that this was a really short chapter and for that I apologize but a few weeks ago my computer crashed and I lost all my work and I had assignments due which had also been lost so they took first priority. I've got the beginning to the next chapter all worked out although this might end up just being part one of a two part chapter. But to try and make up for the lack of updates here's a sneak preview into the next chapter. **

**"Bella what were you thinking letting that adolescent mutt into this house without supervision? He could've hurt you."**

**"Bella! No! That won't help anything."**

"**Bella did he hurt you?"**

"**Christ Edward. You are stronger then her. She could've been hurt and you know it. What were you thinking barging in like that and throwing her to the ground?"**

"**I had a really great time today. You know up until that lunatic nearly killed me."**

**Review and i send you virtual presents. you're pick of a shirtless Jacob or Edward  
**


	12. Let's meet The Pack

**Hey everyone, really sorry that it's taken so long to update. I feel really bad about it so I thought I'd make this chapter longer then the other ones. Really hope you enjoy it.**

_**

* * *

Previously on Visions of Death**_

"_I don't know Bella, but I wish they'd stop." Suddenly everything outside went silent. The sound of shuffling feet stopped, it didn't sound as if someone was trying to break down the door. _

_CRASH! _

_And I spoke too soon. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" A velvety voice yelled before I suddenly flew forward off the couch and landed...underneath the coffee table. I was still a little groggy and didn't feel anything when I hit the ground. "Bella! Oh my Carlisle are you ok?" Alice came rushing over to me. I looked up and saw Edward standing over Jacob fury etched into his face. I crawled out from under the table but when I saw his face I wanted to crawl back under._

_**

* * *

Currently on Visions of Death**_

Alice pulled me to my feet with more strength then a normal girl of her size should've had and yet I knew that she was holding back. "Bella are you alright?" I could hear Alice talking to me and asking me if I was ok and I was partially aware of her trying to check me over but all my attention was on Jacob and Edward.

Jacob was the same height as Edward but Edward was stronger and had lifted him about two inches off the ground. Jake didn't look scared and I thought I saw a glint of amusal **(It's not a word I know but it means being amused, don't bother looking it up you won't find it)** in his eyes.

I tried to go to him but Alice held me back. "Edward put him down!" I shouted. Edward's eyes flashed to mine but his gaze was still cold as ice and hard as rock, I started to repeat my self but he growled ferociously at me. I stumbled back into Alice and all of a sudden my view was blocked by a tall figure.

I looked up and saw that it was Rosalie and by the way she was standing I could tell she was furious. "Edward! Stop it this instant! You're scaring Bella!" I'd moved to stand so that my body wasn't hidden by Rosalie's but I was still behind her. Edward's eyes went to mine again and he must've seen the fear in them because his eyes softened from their fierce cold glare and he dropped Jake. Jake turned to me and smiled reassuringly, and conveyed with his eyes that he was fine.

"Jake. Why don't you go wait in my car, I'll be out in a sec to drive you home." I said trying to stop my voice from shaking. He nodded and walked past me, stopping when I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

I turned my head to him, "My keys are on the kitchen bench, just go through the door we came in through." I whispered, though I knew that what Cullen's were here could hear me anyway. He nodded and I took my hand away. Waiting till I heard the jingle of keys followed by the click of a door closing and the slam of a car door to turn to face the Cullens again.

Rosalie was in front of me in a flash and I could tell that she had no care for appearing human at the moment although I wasn't sure why. I thought she was about to blast me for letting someone in the house without anyone else being there but instead what came out of her mouth surprised me, 'Bella, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I was taken aback for a moment and had to think about what she'd just said before I responded. "Uh no, no I'm fine. Not a bruise." _Which is more than I can say for Edward when I'm through with him._ I thought to myself.

I looked at Rosalie and I could see the genuine concern in her eyes. "Really I'm fine." I could see Cali standing behind Edward telling me not to do anything too rash but I payed not attention to her. Alice stood to the other side of him, her eyes looking glazed.

I looked to Edward next and was not shocked to see him staring at me, his eyes burning with anger and if I didn't know better I'd think a little jealousy. _Pft, yeah right, just a trick of the light. The only thing he'd be interested in from you in when you're available for dinner, and you'd be the main course._ "Who was that boy? And what made you think that we'd be alright with his being in our house. We leave for a few days thinking you'll be fine and come home to find the two of you cuddling on the couch after doing God knows what?" His words made anger flare inside of me and before I realized what I'd done I'd pushed past Rosalie to stand in front of Edward leaving a four foot distance. Before I could say anything he'd begun speaking again. Damn vampire.

"Bella what were you thinking letting that adolescent mutt into this house without supervision? He could've hurt you." His words made my anger peak again and I had full intention of slapping him even though it might very well break my hand.

Just as I was about to though Alice's eyes went wide and she jumped in front of me, the palms of her hands facing me. "Bella! No! That won't help anything." I was confused by her actions and fully intended to ask her what she meant later but now that she was between Edward and

I wouldn't be able to hit him without Alice stopping me first. You know super speed and all. "What ever." I said off-handily before looking to Edward again, fire in my eyes. "If you ever call Jacob a mutt again, I swear there will be hell to pay, you pasty-skinned-topaz-eyed-stupid-orange-haired-Robert-Pattinson-wanna-be-pain-in-my-ass. I may not be able to physically hurt you but trust me, if you insult one of my friends again, and I don't care if it's a week or a hundred years from now," first hint that I know about them dropped, "one of your prized possessions may just go mysteriously missing. Oh and don't you _ever_ imply something like that about Jake and I again, or your crowned jewels may not be attached to your body for much longer." I finished furiously, my blood boiling.

As I turned to walk out the door I saw Carlisle and Esme standing there, in the doorway to the kitchen, shocked. I plastered a smile on my face, because honestly I was a little happy to see those two, I just couldn't explain why. "Hi, Carlisle, Esme, good to have you guys back. I'm gonna' go drop Jake off home then maybe pick up something for dinner. Did you guys want anything?" I asked even though I knew they wouldn't.

"Um no, sweet heart, that's fine, I doubt any of us are very hungry at the moment, big lunch. You take your time." I nodded and smiled at her, brushed by them while avoiding any contact. I knew that it wasn't necessary but some habits are hard to break.

Once I was through the door to the garage I nearly ran to my car. I slid into the driver's seat to find the keys already in the ignition, Jacob belted up and music coming through the speakers. Some how he'd know what CD to put in, or maybe it had just been a coincidence.

"What happened in there? Pretty much as soon as I got in the car the two parents came tearing down the drive way, though didn't you say that there were seven of them 'cos so far I've only counted five." As he spoke I buckled my self in and started to reverse out of the garage, and I realized that he was right. There had only been five Cullen's present in the house. Although that just meant that Jasper and Emmett were either on their way or the others had sent them to look around town for me. _What is it with them and my well being? Why do they care if their next meal is hurt, wouldn't it just save them the trouble of killing me?_ **(Can you tell that Bella hasn't quite gotten the point yet.)**

"Why is it that for some reason that doesn't comfort me in the least?" I asked out loud, though it had been mostly to my self Jake must've felt like her needed to reply. "Maybe because you don't know where they are, and that means that they could be any where, waiting for you, waiting to suck your blood." I mentally cringed.

We were only now just turning around so I wouldn't be backing up down the drive way and still in hearing range of the Cullen's. "Jake I thought we agreed to stop with those stories. And you know, if they were true then you'd could be a werewolf, you know considering that you dad is the chief and all." Jake seemed slightly offended when I said this but the big grin that spread across his face showed that he'd found no offence at my comment.

"Nah Bells, not a chance. I'm pure breed through and through." I laughed at the outrages-ness of his words. "Jake you do realize that that would mean you were still a wolf although I thought pure breed wolves were a little more furry. Oh well, I guess the amount of hair on your head makes up for the lack of fur." I joked, reaching over to muss up his hair.

I was now coming to the end of the drive way and had picked up speed hoping to get away from the Cullen house quicker when all of a sudden a red jeep came barrelling through the turn off. Emmett. _Six, five, four._

I couldn't get out of the way; the drive way wasn't wide enough so I slammed on the breaks praying to God that Emmett's reflexes were fast enough for him to stop in time, for Jakes' sake. _Three. _

I liked living I really did but, there wasn't anything left for me here. _Two. _

No family, one friend who had no real reason to miss me if I was dead. _ One. _

So dying wouldn't have bothered me that much. I was going to die eventually. The jeep should be hitting us now. _Zero._

……………………..

………………….

……………..

………....

……..

…..

...

.

**I was thinking of leaving you all there with a cliffy, wondering if Bella and Jacob survived or not but then I thought "nah, that'd be too cruel for a Christmas prezzie so I'm going to continue.**

It wasn't until I felt a hand on my arm that I realized that I'd shut my eyes. I opened them and looked over at Jake. We were alive and it was his hand on my arm. I looked out the windshield to see Emmett staring at me with fear and shock etched into his face. "Just back up." I wasn't sure of his lip reading skills so jut went for saying the words out loud knowing he would hear them. He did as I said and backed out of the drive way on the open street. My car had stalled so I turned it off then started to up again and drove out of the drive way and past Emmett.

He'd parked his jeep next to the line of trees, and another car was behind his. Both cars empty. Emmett and Jasper stood on the curb and it looked as if Emmett was explaining what had happened. His face changed from worried and scared to calm and serene in mere seconds. Strange.

They both turned as I drove by and I could see them in the rear view mirror staring as I drove away. "Right-eo. Back to what we were talking about before we almost got crushed by a giant jeep; I like my hair, thank you very much." I laughed at his dismissal of the life threatening situation we'd just been in.

"Dude, you're hair is longer then mine. I'm sure that if we dressed you up in a pretty dress, heels and some make up people would think that you were a girl." I laughed at the image that I'd conjured up in my mind. "What colour dress?"

I laughed. "A pink silk dress that wraps in the front." Jacob's laughter stopped and his face turned thoughtful. "You mean like that one on White Chicks? When that black guy pretending to be a white chick gets sold at that charity auction?" I nodded slowly preparing for his reaction.

He nodded slowly before a small smile graced his face. "Cool." That I hadn't been expecting a burst into laughter, "You are so weird, Jake. If I'd said that to one of the Cullen guys they'd probably glare me to death." I joked. Although a small part of me said it was possible. I told this part to shut the hell up.

"If they did that then I'd have to hunt them all down and avenge your death." The road was straight and I looked at Jake and smiled shyly. I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks and looked back to the road in front of us.

"Hey Jake, do you have to go back home straight away?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and could see the confusion on his face. "No, dad's going to Harry Clearwater's to watch the game tonight."  
"What do you say to coming and grabbing something to eat with me? I don't have to be home anytime soon and it's not as if the Cullen's would care if I was."

"Well I have a better idea, why don't we get some take out or something then take it down to First Beach and talk and also, are you crazy, the Cullen's love you. Well Alice and Rosalie at least. When they first got there if they were any more worried they might have wrapped you in cotton wool and never let you leave the house again."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Jake, sure," he chuckled at me dismissal of the mere thought that they could actually care. Maybe Alice did, and Rosalie's concern and protectiveness earlier had seemed genuine. What about Edward. He'd seemed absolutely livid. Was he afraid that we'd invaded the privacy of his room? Messed with his CD collection? Okay so maybe, I'd taken a quick peak but I didn't actually enter the room and if anyone asks I'll say I got lost.

"Hey, what are you thinking about in that pretty head of yours?" The blush crept back onto my cheeks but I tried to control it this time. We passed by the diner and decided to pick up some food there. A short wait, three more people asking if I was new in town a wave to the guy who proposed to me at the hardware store later Jake and I were on our way to the Res.

I parked the car at First Beach and we grabbed out food and got out. We walked until we found a log of drift wood to lean against and started eating. "So Jake, tell me what you do for fun around here?" I asked out of the blue. He pointed to his mouth – full with food – then one finger, the universal sign for 'Hang on a sec,'. "Okay, I'm good now. Well a few friends and I have a band, 'The Pack'. There's also cliff diving which is always fun. There's also something else that our friend Leah does but I doubt you'd be interested."

Just as I was about to ask him what it was she did for fun I heard people yelling and when I looked down the beach I could see a group of people running, waving their arms in the air wildly. As they neared their yells became words that I couldn't quite make out. "Jake, do you know them?" I asked turning to him then back to look at the approaching group.

"Unfortunately, I do. Those are the friends I was telling you about. Maybe if we pretend we're not here they'll leave us alone." I looked at him and raised both eyebrows as if to say 'Really?' He huffed and stood up reluctantly. "Hey! Guys over here," He yelled waving his arms. He then sat back down and we waited for them to get to us.

Not twenty seconds later they all collapsed at our feet in a fit of hysterics. "Bella, I'd like you to meet the fools I call friends. Leah's the girl, obviously. Embry is the guy that's next to her and Quil is the one that looks like he's trying to show the sand a good time." His description of Quil sent me into my own hysterics, because to be truthful it did sort of look like that; he was lying on his stomach and his laughter was making his body move up and down.

Once we'd all calmed down we had official introductions. They all knew the stories and how the elders thought the Cullens were vampires. Well actually the elders knew that they were but all the kids just thought they were stories. "So Leah, Jake was telling me what you guys do for fun around her but wouldn't tell me what you do." She took my subtle hint and started to explain.

"Well Bella you see there are these events in Port Angeles and sometimes Seattle that I like to participate in," Events? Interesting. "And the reason they're done in those areas are because the roads are straight out side of the city and the roads to Port Angeles are pretty clear after eight o'clock," Roads clear?

"Wait, you street race?" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice. The last race I'd gone to was a month ago, in Phoenix. The last race I'd participated in was over a month and a half, verging on two months ago. "Yeah, you're not gonna' rat me out to my dad are you. He doesn't know." I was shocked at the mere thought of telling anyone's parents about the street racing.

"Are you kidding? I'd sell Jake into slavery before I told anyone, let alone a parent that you street raced, 'cos then I'd have to fess up that I do it too." Leah's face went from shocked to humoured before breaking into a huge grin. "Yeah, see I told you she's co – wait…WHAT! Sell me into slavery? Then who would you use to make that Edwin guy all riled up. No one can do that like I can."

"Oh relax Jake. No one's being sold into slavery…yet." I muttered the last part to the rest of the group but he still heard and before I new it his hands were at my sides tickling the hell out of me. I laughed and fought him off before getting up and sitting next to Leah, "So Bella you any good?" I smirked at her, "You'll see. Just tell me when and where the next race is and I'll be there."

Leah smiled at the thought and nodded to me. "Sure, just give you your number and I'll next you with the details once I have them." I took her phone when she offered it to me and punched in my number, then pulled out my phone and gave her both mine and hers. She put in her number taking longer then I had with mine and when I scrolled through quickly I saw that she'd in Quil, Embry and Jake's numbers in then put the four of them into a group. "The Pack". I chuckled at this. During the time that we'd all been talking I'd brushed against all of them at least twice and hadn't seen one death which could only mean one thing.

They were all going to be werewolves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~VOD~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of my time spent with the small group had passed quickly. Too quickly. After dropping Jake off home with promises that I'd drop by tomorrow too watch him and his band practise, I wanted to turn around pick up Jake and the rest of them and go back to the beach and talk for the rest of the night.

They'd been so much fun to be around. We'd laughed until our sides hurt and I'd told them about Phoenix, about home and when they questioned me as to why I didn't miss my sister told them the truth. Granted I didn't tell them the part about seeing her ghost, instead I told them about her guitar and why it meant so much.

When I arrived back at the Cullen household – still can't call it home – I thought about trying to sneak in through the back. I mentally scoffed at the absurdity of my thoughts. Sneak into a house containing seven vampires? All of which have super hearing, three of whom have gifts – yes I know that Edward, Jasper and Alice have gifts just haven't quite figured out what Edwards is yet but I knew that Alice could see the future and Jasper was an emptah – and one of those three could see me coming a mile away.

Yeh so obviously sneaking into the house was so not going to happen, but hey a girl can dream can't she? I parked the car in the garage, glancing at the camera in the corner. Or what should have been a camera in the corner but was now just empty space. Hm, they must've moved it.

I walked through the door that lead to the kitchen – no not literally _through_ it, I mean the old fashioned way, you know when you turn the handle/knob and push/pull said door open then walk through – to see no one there, I paused for a moment, waiting for any noise that might indicate as to where everyone was. Nothing. So far so good. I continued through the kitchen to the hall but stopped when I reached the living room. I could hear the Cullen's arguing about something I couldn't hear what it was. Although I did hear my name mentioned several times.

I decided to make my presense known by calming walking through the room, past the Cullen's while saying a quick "Goodnight everyone," and then continued on to the stairs before anyone realised what was happening. "Oh Bella, dear, you're home." Esme seemed genuinly surprised so I knew that she hadn't known I was actually home which meant the others hadn't either. So much for those spidey senses of theirs. I turned around and went back to the foot of the stairs.

Cali suddenly appeared on the steps, leaning against the banistar. She must've known what I was thinking because she started to laugh. "Yeah, by the time we finished talking the bonfire had burned out and it was pushing eleven." I tried to keep my words casual but knew that they would want me to volunteer more information.

"We?"  
Bonfire?"  
"Who were you with?""

Edward, Alice and Rosalie asked in unison. I wanted to see how aggrivated they would get when they found out I'd been hanging out with werewolves. "Oh Jake and I grabbed some take out then went down to First Beach and while we were there some of his friends found us and we all started talking. Oh that reminds me Jake invited me to come watch his band practise tomorrow, so Esme do you mind if I go out?" I let out in one breath.

She seemed to consider my words for a split second while everyone stared at me. Edward looked at Esme as if he was begging her to say no. Pft, like that'd stop me.

"Ofcourse dear, thank you for asking, although I do suspect that whether I agreed to you going out or not you'd still go. Am I right?" Oh she's good. "You're good. But yes it was purely out of respect that I asked you, though I probably would've gone either way. Thanks though. Alright, I'll see you all in the morning, night." And with that I skipped up the steps, taking the two at a time. It was amazing that I didn't trip. I mean yes I'm not the biggest klutz in the world but I'm not exactly ready to perform Swan Lake on ice if you catch my meaning.

When I got to my room Cali was already situated on my bed staring at the canopy. "Hey Cali, what brings you here to my humble abode?" I asked grinning. Lets just say that I was still on a bit of a high from spending all that time down in La Push with my new friends. "Oh I dunno, I got bored of listening to them argue and decided to come up here and spend time with my favourite sister." I laughed at her words and wondered briefly why the Cullen's had been arguing.

"I'm your only sister." I pointed out. "Yeah well doesn't mean you have to be my favourite." She said turning head to the side and sticking her nose in the air. I laughed at her again and she turned her head to me and stuck her tongue out. "Oh yeah Cali, real mature," I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~VOD~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The door to the garage closed and everyone waited for the engine to start. Jacob had started joking about the Quillet legend and how the Cullen's were vampires which made everyone tense, especially Alice, she couldn't see the outcome of this and she had yet to figure out why.

"Jake I thought we agreed to stop with those stories. And you know, if they were true then you'd could be a werewolf, you know considering that you dad is the chief and all." They could all hear the amusement in her voice and Edward could his thoughts which were filled with disapproval at the thought of him becoming a werewolf. But the Cullen's knew. They knew that sooner or later Jacob would be a werewolf and then he wouldn't be safe for Bella to hang around anymore.

Rosalie couldn't help but wonder if vampires were the safest house mates to have either. _Something could go wrong. She could cut herself. Jasper could lose control. Everyone could lose control. I could lose control._ She thought with horror. The mere thought of hurting Bella made her want to puke even though she couldn't physically do that.

The sound of screeching tires and Emmett swearing made everyone rush out side. Bella's car was front bumper to front bumper with Emmett's jeep. Emmett's eyes wide with shock and horror. A second later he was backing up the driveway with Bella following him till they couldn't be seen from the house anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~VOD~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone – minus Bella – was now seated in the living room arguing over what had conspired earlier that day.

"That mutt shouldn't have been here in the first place. We should just ban her from going to La Push all together." Everyone looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, which by this point in the argument he probably had. Carlisle always the wise one spoke up, "Edward if we do that then what is to stop her from going there anyway. Or from Jacob coming here, or them meeting up somewhere else," He spoke slowly as if speaking to a small child.

He'd covered all the things that he _could have_ banned (i.e Jacob coming to the house, or Bella going to La Push) But Edward was determined that Bella not be allowed to see Jacob. "What if you just told her you didn't like him and that you don't want her seeing him at all? She respects you, she'll listen." Alice sighed. As soon as Bella and Jacob had left her visions had come back and she'd seen how this would end.

"Edward, as much as she respects Carlisle and Esme…she does what she wants. And if that includes going out to see her werewolf friends then she's going to do it." Edward glared at his adopted sister but knew that was she was saying was true. Bella would do what she wanted and there was nothing they could do to stop her short of tying her up in the basement and even then she'd find a way out.

"Yes Edward, she would. She'd gnaw through the ropes then either go through the little window or dig out using what ever she could find." Cali stood in the corner of the room laughing to herself. No one could see her, or hear her for that matter. No one except Rosalie, who was carefully keeping her thoughts trained on everything but the ghost in the corner laughing hysterically.

"Rosalie, are you hiding something?" Edward asked suspiciously. "No, Edward why would you think that?" She asked him irritably. For the last few days he'd been on her case, always asking if she were hiding something, if none of them had known better then they would've thought that she was pregnant, what with her mass irritability.

"Well you seem intently focused on your nails." Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy. When was Rosalie Lillian Hale _**NOT**_ focused on something like that? "More so then usual." Edward added quickly. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and asked the question everyone had been wondering them selves yet hadn't wanted to ask. "So Edward, why do you care if Bella spends time with Jacob anyway? I mean it can't be because he's a werewolf-to-be could it? Or maybe it's that he's a guy? Oh my…Edward are you jealous?" Rosalie asked cheeky smirk on her face.

Edward's eyes went wide as he scrambled for an excuse for his excuse other then that he felt something for the human. That first day at the airport he had felt something, something which had caused him to watch her sleep. Creepy? Well one Bella Swan would agree. Then the next day when Alice had had a vision of Edward and Bella he'd been ecstatic – that is until he realised that in Alice's vision had been a vampire. Ever since his realisation he'd been denying he had feelings for her at all. He justified it by saying that he was protecting her. Yeah, because_ that's_ what she needed; protection from a vampire, so she wouldn't become a vampire, which would probably be the best protection there was.

**

* * *

Sorry for this super long wait. I know that that's not the best ending for the chapter and for that I do apologise. I just thought that I should get this chapter up so I could start with the next one. I've had most of this chapter written since Chirstmas Eve. Up to about where Bella realises that everyone is going to be a werewolf and the rest I did just recently. I did really mean to update but time has gotten away from me and it's easier to write when the house is empty which it hasn't been till today when my brother and sister are working and my parents decided to go out for the day, yay. And I also wanted this chapter to be extra long for you so maybe it'll tide you over till the next update. I also got a question from one reviewer about the way that Edward and bella are acting and such and I hope that this has cleared up any questions that anyone has. **

**Also in reference to the whole Jacob and Edward thing...they're on their way. It took a while to convince all the clones that they were doing the right thing and such and train them to not hurt each other for those of you wanted both but finally the training is finished and they're ready to be shipped so they should arrive within two to four years. Lol. : ) **

**Oh, any of you who are having holidays or have just recently finished them, you know when you haven't seen your friends for a while and something reminds you of a line from a movie that you all found really funny so you say the line and no one around you gets it. Yeah that's what's happening. My mum asked me to put some dvds away and I was putting away Remember the Titans which has Denzel Washington which led to white chicks which led to the whole " Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Denzel Washington" and " Oh what a beautiful chocolate man." Thing. Yes well I said the denzel Washington thing and my parents just looked at me as if I was insane. I realised how lost I'd be without my friends. I mean I've realised that before but this was more of a re-realisation. You know. I Mean how could we truly survive if we didn't have things like that. Moments and funny times we shared with our friends that with the mere mention of a line from a movie you all crack up laughing. **

**Alright, I'm pretty sure that that made no sense what so ever so you can just ignore that little rant above. Anyways. Hope you've all had a wonderful holidays and please review.**

**Shadow Wolf**


	13. The Family's Coming To Town

**I am so sorry for my complete and total lack of updating for the past however many months it's been. Everything has just been so…yeah, there has been; assignments, exams, tests, and I got a job a few months ago. Also I've had a pain in the ass writers block when it comes to this story. So why don't we re-cap and then continue with the story.**

_Recap of the story._

_-We learn that Bella's family has been killed by a vampire named James.  
-Bella is adopted by the Cullen family.  
-We find out that Bella can see her sister's "ghost" and can sing very well.  
-Bella goes shopping for clothes, games, electronics. (her current philosophy is "Enjoy life while it's there to live") and at the moment she doesn't know anyone and there for has no one else to hang out with other then herself and the Cullen's who she knows are vampires and doesn't completely trust them.  
-The Cullens go "camping".  
-Bella goes down to La Push and meets Jake.  
-Jake and Bella hang out at the Cullen house before falling asleep on the couch.  
-The Cullen's come home to find the two sleeping on the couch, Edward went into a bloody rampage and nearly killed Jake before Bella intervened.  
-Bella drove Jake back to La Push nearly getting run over while still in her car by Emmett as they were exiting the driveway.  
-Bella and Jake stayed at the beach, ate dinner and met his friends.  
-Bella is invited to come to band practice.  
-When she gets back home she walks in on the Cullens talking before saying goodnight and going up to her room. _

Now let's continue with the actual story,

__**Bella POV**

The morning after – I went to La Push with Jake and then came home to the Cullen's arguing – I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. School would be starting in a few more weeks and I'd have to start getting up earlier. I knew that the Cullen's would be up but I'd hoped that they would still be in their rooms, trying to keep up the image that they were regular humans.

Instead they were all sitting in the kitchen, Esme was standing by the sink washing dishes that probably hadn't even been used. "Hi sweetheart. What are you doing up so early?" Carlisle was now drying the dishes and Esme was getting a bowl from the cupboard. "I could ask you the same thing. You're never down here this early, none of you." I smiled as Alice jumped down from her chair and danced over to me and hugged me tightly. Before I could hug her back she was suddenly replaced with Rose. It was a little bit awkward, "Um, hi Rose. Good morning?"

"Sweetie, you say that like it's a question. What's wrong?" She asked pulling back. "Um, no nothing, it's just that, you don't hug…me." I looked over Rose's shoulder at the rest of the Cullen's and saw the same shocked look on all their faces which I imagined was on mine. Emmett's face was a cross between shocked and proud, Carlisle looked overjoyed and Esme had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Jasper and Alice were smiling proudly and Edward looked…"Stop glaring at Rose you jealous-orange-fruit-cake, maybe if you stoped being so angry and creepy all the time I'd hug you too." I didn't stop to watch his face not go red with embarrassment or anger and instead went around the other side of the kitchen counter, grabbed some strawberries from the fridge and started to cut them on the board. As I made my breakfast I listened to the teasing going on, on the other side of the counter.

"Jeeze Edward you got totally owned…again."  
"Why were you glaring at me, I didn't do anything wrong?"  
"Stop being so angry Edward, it's making me edgy."  
"Edward, don't even think about, I won't let you do it. You're supposed to _stop_ freaking her out."

I'd finished slicing the strawberries when I felt a stinging in my finger. I dropped the knife and covered my finger, not even looking to check for blood. "Um, I'll be right back." I ran from the kitchen dodging Alice. I knew that the smell would reach them soon. And they might just loose control. I had to get out of there as soon as I could.

When I reached my room I slammed the door shut, locking the door before going to the bathroom and doing the same thing. _"Bella, relax and talk to me. What happened?"_ I removed my hand from my finger and looked at it carefully. Just as I'd suspected; there was a thin slit in the skin of my finger with smeared, sticky blood around it. I didn't dare say anything in case the Cullen's were listening. I didn't need them finding out that I knew what they were before I wanted them too. Instead I held my finger out to her. _"Oh shit Bell, did they notice?"_

"I don't know Cali, can you check?" She nodded quickly before vanishing from my sight. As soon as she was gone I turned the tap on and put my finger underneath and watched the blood wash away hoping that they wouldn't smell it. Once there was no more blood on my finger I found a band aid in the cupboard under the sink and applied it over the cut. Then rummaged around for a bandage. Once I'd found one I wrapped it around my finger about four time before cutting the bandage and clipping it in place.

I went back into the bedroom and dug around in the drawers till I found a pair of gloves with finger that only went up to the second knuckle, showing the top half of each finger, but hiding the bandage on my right index finger. _"Bella, it's okay. They were all a little worried when you ran out of there, but they didn't realise what was actually happening until you started washing the blood off. Edward was kind of worried that you knew what they are but Rose told him that you probably just didn't want them to flip out and worry. There wasn't any blood on the knife so none of them went…you know, 'fangy'."_

"Alright thanks Cal, I'm gonna head back down now, you wanna come?" She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you really gonna think about it?" I didn't wait for her answer, instead I stepped around her, leaving the room and starting down the stairs and back into the kitchen. The Cullen's were standing around the counter, whispering.

"We need to tell her sometime," Emmett stated from his perch on the kitchen counter. "Yes thank you Emmett for once again pointing out the obvious, now the real problem is _how_ are we going to tell her." Edward snapped and earned him the death glare from hell from Rosalie. "How about this, 'Bella, we have family coming for a visit. They'll be staying with us for a few weeks. Don't worry though, they're nice people and you'll get along with them great.' Alice interjected, stopping Rosalie from killing Edward. I decided to make my appearance known and stepped into the kitchen. "Yeah Alice, I reckon that'd work. Although when you "officially" tell me you might want to be less patronizing other wise I might think I've done something to piss you off. Sorry Esme, Carlisle. Tick off, Alice, I'd think I'd done something to _tick_ you off.

They again seemed surprised by my sudden appearance. I really don't understand how I was able to sneak up on them all the time. I think they might be losing their touch. Or their hearing. "Oh Bella! We didn't see you there. Have you been there long?" Esme asked, a perplexed look on her face. "Not really. I came in just in time for Alice to 'tell' me that you had family coming to visit. I'm not really understanding why you couldn't just come right out and tell me. It's not that big of a deal, is it? Or are they some kind of royalty?" I meant the last part as a joke but I was secretly a little bit curious about who these supposed relatives were.

**3****rd**** person **

Jasper who had been paying special attention to Bella's emotions ever since she'd entered their lives noticed her curiosity. He was perplexed as to how he'd missed her presence before she'd entered the kitchen. He was supposed to be watching her, in case she started to figure out their secret. Edward couldn't read her mind and Alice could only watch her future based on the decisions she made. And only if a decision that would lead to Bella discovering their secret before they told her could she interfere and try to stop it. But until then they all relied on Jasper to tell them when ever Bella was getting suspicious.

Alice hopped down from the bar stool and grabbed Bella's hand dragging her over to the chair that she had just vacated before heading around the bench to finish the fruit salad that I had started on before having to run from the room to bandage her finger. Alice had noticed the gloves when Bella has re-entered the kitchen. All the Cullen's had. They'd looked her up and down discreetly trying to find the wound that she had somehow inflicted upon her self. "Is that why you left in such a hurry? To put on some gloves?" Alice asked, amused. Bella looked at her hands, checking that the bandage was still covered. "Um, yeah, I meant to put them on before I came down but when I realised that I'd forgotten them I had to go get them before I forgot again…You know?" Alice simply nodded.

"So anyways, tell me about these relatives of yours. I was actually quite serious before, are they royalty…or mafia?" Everyone bit back a laugh before Alice jumped into explain, "Well some of them like to think they are, but Carmen and Eleazer are alright. They adopted Tanya and her two sister when Tanya was two and they've been together ever since."

"So kind of like you?" Alice didn't miss the glint of something she couldn't quite place in Bella's eyes. "But hang on, I'm curious about something," everyone stood there, holding a breath that they didn't even need, waiting for Bella to continue but she seemed to be debating with her self about whether or not she should continue. She must've decided to go on because a moment later she was opening her mouth again to continue. "Yeah, why does Edward look like someone killed his puppy?"

"Probably because when they killed it he sucked it dry," Emmett mumbled under quietly to Rosalie who choked back a laugh while Edward glared at them both. Bella pretended to not have heard what Emmett had said. If Bella hadn't know that the Cullen's were vampires then Jasper would've felt her confusion and known that she had heard however she was perfectly normal. She didn't seem surprised by what Emmett had said and Jasper didn't pick up any changes in her emotions. Carlisle glared at Emmett and Esme gave him the look only a mother can give. Emmett turned to Edward, and while trying to hide his grin he said, "I'm sorry Edward that was rude." Emmett's insincere apology didn't stop Edward's glaring.

Alice continued on acting as Emmett had said nothing in the first place. "Anyways, ignoring them. Edward looks like that because Tanya has had a bit of a crush on Edward since they were young. It's cute really."  
"No Alice, it isn't. I've told her countless times that I'm not interested but she doesn't listen," Edward protested. Alice' vision of Edward and Bella had remained the same, but he was hoping that he could make it come true sooner rather then later. But if Bella believed that he had feeling for Tanya then it would never happen. However Edward's protests and insistencies that he had never returned any of Tanya's feelings were lost on her. "Why don't you just go out with her once, tell her that it can be a trial or something and that if either of you don't like it then you'll never try it again. It works on the most persistent of people. Trust me."

Emmett had been able to restrain himself from commenting before when Alice and Edward had been talking but now he couldn't. "So Bella, how do you know that this works so well? Tried it out have we?"  
"Well yes actually Emmett, I have had a number of dates before. Most I went on unwillingly because the guys were weird. They agreed to the terms and conditions and at the end of the night when they asked if we could do this again…well I had to shoot them down." Bella's eyes glazed over a but, and Cali who had popped in soon after Bella had entered the kitchen "sat back and enjoyed the theatrics."

First Bella's eyes became watery and then she continued, "Most went down well. It was quick, painless for them. Others…they tried to draw it out, like they were fighting for a chance, but all it did was cause them more pain. Poor things." Bella bowed her head and wiped away the fake tears that she'd forced from her eyes. Jasper didn't fall for her tricks, however that didn't stop him from enjoying the show or everyone else reactions. They all thought that her tears were real, and everyone stepped towards her. Rosalie was the first to her side and put an arm around her shoulders. Bella looked up from under her convincingly wet eyelashes and resisted the urge to smirk. Straightening up she smiled and said, "It's okay, I'm all good now. It's all water under the bridge, anyways, back on topic, when are they getting here?"

**Bella POV**

"I can't believe that they fell for that. Maybe they should spend more time around the human race." The Cullen's had left to pick up some things for the Denali's arrival. Edward and Rosalie had both offered to stay behind to keep me company but I'd practically pushed them out the door. _"Maybe because if they spend too much time around the human race, then the human race will discover their dirty little secret."_ Cali mocked me. I glared at her without meaning it, "Yeah well they could at least watch some TV or something. It was way to easy to fool them. What's up with that? They're supposed to be vampires, super hearing, super speed, the whole shebang. And they're getting the wool pulled over their eyes by a human." _"But hun, you ain't just an ordinary human. You've got a gift, I know you call it a curse but one day it'll be what saves the people you love. Anyways while you were gone last night I stayed with this lot and discovered a few things about them." _Now she had my full attention. "Yeah and what would they be?" Cali broke into a smug smirk and continued, _"Well our resident Robert Pattinson wanna-be can read minds. But apparently yours and mine he can't. Mine I can understand, he could probably read it if I showed myself to him but you're another matter entirely. Alice can see the future. She was freaking out all last night because she couldn't see yours. Apparently the werewolves have something to do with that. Jasper can sense emotions. He can also control them and make the people around him feel what he wants them to feel. Although it seems that he's been having a hard time getting a clear reading on yours when ever you're around. It's like they fade in and out. None of them are sure why this is but they plan on keeping an eye on you. Alice is supposed to be looking into your future in case any decisions you make cause you to figure out their little secret before they're ready to tell you."_

I didn't bother to bite back the laugh that erupted from my lips. It was al little late to be trying to keep that secret, a secret. I'd figured it out within my first three days and I've been here for nearly two weeks. "Wait Edward can read minds? Anyone's mind?" _"Yeah, and he was pretty peeved with Jacob, he heard some of the things that Jacob was thinking and got angry, it took Jasper ten minutes to calm him down."_ I wasn't sure whether I should be touched that he was jealous or annoyed that he was reading Jake's mind. Wait…touched that he was jealous? What in the hell is wrong with me. I shouldn't be glad that he was jealous. I should be smug or gloating…not touched.

"_I know that look. Stop it. You're allowed to like him, you know."_ I balked at the mere thought of liking him. It was never going to happen, not while I was in control.

**Alice POV**

Shit! How do I tell Edward that he and Bella weren't going to be him and Bella anymore.

"What?" Well that's one way. "Now Edward calm down and just let me figure this out. " I tried to calm Edward but unfortunately calming people's emotions isn't my forte. "Jasper! A little help right now would be awesome." I yelled out to my husband. Only he could calm down Edward right now…

Well him and Bella. Unfortunately Bella is the reason that Edward is in this state. "Look Edwrad I don't know what happened but someone made a decision and now your futures have changed." Edward's face just contorted with more anger. "Jasper! I thought you were calming him down!" I hated to yell at my honey-bear but this was serious and we couldn't have Edward running back to the house angry and trying to get Bella to change her mind when all that would do is make her more adamant about not being with him.

"This was Bella's decision?" Edward had settled almost instantly. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes looked sad and desperate while his expression was broken and lost. "Edward I don't know that. But if you went back to the house now, and it was her decision then you just trying to convince her to be with you would freak her out even more and you'd blow any chance you had." This train of thought made him settle down more. I wasn't sure what his emotions were like, but when I looked into the future all I saw was the Denali's arrival. "They'll be here tomorrow." Everyone understood what I meant and I went in search of some bed sheets. If the Denali's were going to be staying with us then they would have to keep up the appearance of being human while Bella is around.

Looking around I was only somewhat surprised to find that the scene we'd caused hadn't drawn too much attention from the human bystanders. There were a few shop attendants whom were refilling shelves nearby that peeked glance at me as I walked by but there were no out right gawkers or anyone hanging around trying to see if we'd argue more. Blocking my thoughts from my brother I started thinking of a way to get Edward and Bella together. It wasn't going to be easy, considering someone had made a sudden decision which had resulted in them not being together. But if I could find that someone (whom I had a sneaky suspicion was Bella) and could get them (coughherchough) to even just consider going out on a date with Edward then that was more then enough to work with. If there was even an inkling of doubt in her resolution not to date him, then that inkling would grow until she full on started to doubt her decision and just took a chance with him.

I picked out a number of different sheets for the different beds and headed to the checkout counter. Peeking quickly into the near future I saw the family heading to the same checkout and I fell into step behind them. The boys were carrying large boxes which had pictures of beds on the side of them. They'd be setting them up in the spare bedrooms. Suddenly I was sucked into another vision and I blocked my mind quickly.

_VISION_

_Bella was standing by the window in her room, overlooking driveway. She saw the Denali's car pull up and we all went out to greet them. Tanya left her car and jumped at Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist automatically. Her eyes flashed with hurt and she turned from the window, disappearing into the shadows._

_END OF VISION _

Thankfully Edward hadn't been able to see the vision, but the look on his face said he knew what I was doing. I couldn't have him seeing this and not going out to the greet the Denali's. This vision had to happen. I didn't want Bella to hurt but I did need her to know what she was feeling about Edward. And if this was the way it had to be then this is the way it has to be.

**To tell you all the truth I didn't really like this chapter that much. I do apologise profusely for not updating in so long. It's just I haven't really been in the mood to write during the school year. But once school let out for the summer I was in full writing mode. Even when I was at work, I'd write ideas down on some receipt paper, and of course take it home with me. I'm going to try and get back on the ball with my writing. And I apologise if sometimes the chapter's seem a little bit forced but it's probably because they were. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter better then I did and I'll try to update when I can.**


	14. Let the Games Begin

**You want to know something that's sad and kind of funny at the same time? Since I've been gone for so long and have pretty much forgotten where I was going with this story I decided to re-read what I'd written and get back my inspiration. As I read the first few chapters I thought to myself, "Why did I write her acting so calmly around them, I never would've had her acting so nonchalant around the Cullen's when she knows they're vampires." Then I realised, "She doesn't know yet, dumb ass." Yes I called my self a dumb ass; I tend to do it a lot actually. *sigh* alright so now that my face palming moment is over lets get to my apology.**

I really am sorry that I've been gone for so long. When I first left this story at the beginning of the year I didn't expect to be coming back and having to scrape off layer after layer of dust, metaphorically speaking of course. You see once school started, everything just piled up. Since I wasn't able to choose which subjects I did for year ten I was forced into all Advanced Placement classes. It's a blessing and a curse really because we get a lot more work then the other classes do, and despite what a lot of people say, Year 10 DOES matter. If we don't get the grades we need then we're limited in what classes we can do next year and just with everything going on (i.e. school, work, homework and the necessity of sleep, something I still don't get very much of) I've felt too run down to do much, just this past week I worked twenty four hours after school. It's September and a lot of people asked for time off, not really complaining since the pay isn't too bad but still, that many hours per week, for a number of weeks, really kills your energy.

It's now the end of third term and we've picked our classes for next year, I'm supposed to be doing finishing off my last two assignments that are due next week but I felt like writing again. I've barely even read in the past eight months since school started, the only books I've read are for English, they weren't too bad but I've now got an entire shelf with three rows of books waiting to be read. As soon as it gets a bit warmer I'm blowing up my floaty raft and lying out on the pool with a book in one hand, fruity drink in the other and my iPod blocking out the rest of the world. But yes, now that it's nearing the end of the year, things are necessarily calm, but they've slowed down and I've actually got time to myself for once, shock and horror.

**As I write this chapter I contemplate whether I should publish it as soon as it's done or wait until I've written the next chapter then give you two…or maybe I should give you three…you've waited eight months, what's another day or two among friends? Or rather a writer and people who want to kill her.**

**P.S. Threats don't really work well on me. *Cough 'tupdateinthenextfewminutes cough* sorry, bad cough. I think I might be coming down with something.**

**However I would really like to give a big shout out to everyone who has waited…some what patiently, even now, months after my last update I'm getting reviews from people asking me to update. You don't know how much that has motivated me to get back on the keyboard. And now that we're done with that one page Author's note let's get back to the story.  
25/9/2011**

**Alright I've been meaning to post this for nearly a month. Unfortunately we've been without internet for a while and this is the first chance I've had to post. I'm thinking of posting the next chapter probably tomorrow.  
21/10/2011**

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning, a sense of foreboding lingering around me. My mind was still foggy from the dream I'd had, or rather the nightmare. I'd dreamt of that night again, the night that James attacked me. Except it was different this time, I didn't feel as scared as I had the first time. No, this time I felt powerful, strong, like I knew that he couldn't hurt me and then the clouds had broken and sunlight had streamed through the trees and into the little clearing where James and I were, circling each other. A ray of sunlight had hit my arm and I was dazzled as it sparkled briefly before I'd moved out of the way. I had no idea what it meant but it was certainly interesting that's for sure.

'_Oi, wake up sleepy head, the Denali's are going to be here soon so you'd better get ready.'_ The what? When? Denali's...? Oh right! The Denali's were arriving today, in all the excitement of last night I'd forgotten that they were coming. I'd gotten in some what late and everyone had been in their rooms already, I had considered knocking on Esme and Carlisle's door to tell them I was home but remembered that they already knew the moment I walked into the house so I just headed straight to my room.

As I showered and dressed, I reminisced the events of yesterday. Like I'd promised, I'd gone back to La Push to spend the day with Jake and his friends. They had a band "The Pack" and were practicing for an upcoming gig. The only problem was, was that they needed a lead singer, and no one that they had auditioned had been good enough, Jake asked me if I wanted to give it a go. At first I'd refused but he'd insisted saying that he'd heard me when I was singing along to the radio the day before, so grudgingly I agreed and picked a song from their song book that I knew.

Standing behind the microphone I got ready, the guitar started and a second later so did I.

"_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..."

The last note hung in the air and I open my eyes, not realising that they'd closed while I'd been singing. Jake stared at me while Leah and Quil grinned. "Bella, will you be in our band?" I almost didn't know what to say. Singing was an important part of my life, it was a way for me to show how I really felt without having to actually say it. Openly admitting my feelings was not something that I was at all comfortable with. "Yes, I'd be honoured," and I was suddenly part of a werewolf-to-be sandwich. "Alright guys, I kind of need to breath, you know, otherwise I die, and then you'd have to find a new singer…again," They broke away and I could breath again. "Alright how about we do another few songs and see what styles of music you're best with," Embry suggested and we got back to work. We played a few more songs and they told me about the gig they had been booked for. It sounded like a lot of fun and it was the week before school started so we'd be able to stay in Seattle for the weekend if we wanted to. We looked over the song list they'd done up for the night and practised the songs a little bit. By the time we were done it was late afternoon and we'd completely forgotten about lunch, oops.

"Hey why don't we go back to the house and order some take out and watch some movies, I think we're done here for the day." Everyone agreed enthusiastically. We'd been practising all day, Embry's hands were cramping and my throat was getting a little bit sore. I haven't sung that much in one set since Cali and I had a sing off when I was in the eighth grade. "Hey Bella, when do you have to get back to the House of Goths?" Jake asked with a hint of remorse in his voice, like he didn't want me to go. To be honest I didn't really want to go back, the boys were supposed to be setting up the guest bedrooms, though they were probably done by now. If I'd been in the house they probably would've had to go a lot slower. Sometimes I wondered if I should just tell them that I know, get it over with, that way they can keep living like they normally would, without the added hassle of appearing human whenever I was around. _And then they'd probably be on you like a pack of rabid dogs on a bone. You know you aren't allowed to know their secret and live. That's the rules, James told you so._ It wasn't Cali that told me this. No it was that annoying voice in my head again. The one that was always just so damned optimistic. Are you making note of the sarcasm?

"Bells?" Shaking my head lightly to get rid of the thoughts plaguing my mind I realised that I'd been silent for too long and now Jake was looking at me worriedly. "Right, yeah, I don't have to be back for a while. They've got family friends coming to stay or something and so they'll be setting up the guest bedrooms and stuff. Probably won't even realise I'm not there, they'll be that busy." Jake seemed relieved to hear it and I walked back with him to the house. The others had walked ahead of us and sat waiting in the kitchen, debating about what to order for dinner.

"Pizza!"  
"No! I want Chinese."  
"Pizza!"

"Guys, calm it down would you?" Jake interjected as soon as we entered the house. "Thank you, I can actually hear myself think,"  
"But you do so little of it, why would it matter?" I grinned cheekily at him and he glared back. "Alright Bella, what do you feel like eating?" I thought about it for a moment, to be honest I'd had a real craving for Hawaiian pizza all day. "Pizza," I answered and there were two 'whoop's of triumph and a groan. I couldn't help but laugh, I'd missed being interacting in a group like this. Actually come to think of it, I'd never really _been_ in group like this before. I hadn't had many friends when I was in school because of the whole 'No touchy me' thing and people thought it was weird that I'd randomly stare off into space and come back to reality with a sad or disturbed look on my face, so the tended to ignore me and I hung out with Cali and some of her friends. They were a year older then I was and were a lot nicer then the kids in my year and I liked them.

About twenty minutes later the pizza arrived and we all dug in while watching some Disney movies. I don't know who decided we should watch Disney movies, but it was pretty cool. When ever the characters started singing one of their cheesy little songs that get stuck in your head all the time, we'd always sing along, sometimes exaggerating it by using a really high or low voice. By the time we realised what time it was, our drinks were finished, the pizza had long since been gone and we'd run out of movies to watch. Glancing at the time on the DVD player I saw that it was near eleven o'clock and I probably should've been home a few hours ago. "Hey guys, I'd better head out, gotta' get my beauty sleep to meet the family friends tomorrow." Jake looked a little disappointed by my announcement but I ignored it. I said goodbye to everyone and Jake walked me out to my car, "Hey come by again tomorrow and we'll practice some more?" I nodded enthusiastically, "Totally, otherwise I'm going to be stuck making awkward conversation all day."  
"Alright cool, come by whenever."I agreed and he stepped back from the car. I pulled out of the drive way and waved goodbye to him. The drive home had me thinking about the day to come. With a house full of vampires how would they be able to keep the secret? How could I? Eventually it would become too obvious too ignore, maybe they'd slip up and I'd see something that they just wouldn't be able to explain, or maybe I'd slip up and just say it. Either way the next few days were going to be hard.

'_Explain to me again why you're not just telling them that you know, it would save a lot of trouble.' _ "Because Cali, if they know, who knows what they'd do. You heard James."_ 'You're going to let that giant mosquito scare you into silence. Who are you and what have you done with Isabella Swan?'_ I sighed "Cali, it's not that easy, you know it isn't. And unless you've suddenly developed the ability to see into the future and see how they're going to react to my admission that I've know what they are for a while now then you can't be so quick to say that they'll be fine with it. What happens when they're not? Are you going to help me out? You can't Cali," a look of hurt crossed her face and I regretted my words, but there was no taking them back. "I'm sorry Cali, but I need to do this my way, and if that means not telling them what I know and them not telling me, then so be it." There rest of the drive lapsed in silence but it wasn't too long till I was pulling into the garage and turning off the ignition. A quick scan of the garage and I could see that there were no camera's watching my every exit and entry from the house, thank God.

I descended the stairs and looked around. It was about nine in the morning and still no one had emerged from their rooms except me…interesting. I decided to just fix myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen counter contemplating what I should do today. I had promised to go by Jake's house for a couple of hours and practice with the band, but I wasn't sure how long I should stick around here for. Or if they'd want me back by a particular time so we could…do something?

Before I had time to ponder the thought of doing something with the Cullens and Denali's someone started to wave their hand in front of my face. I jumped back in surprise and not realising I was sitting on a bar stool, and jumping backwards was a very bad idea, started my descent to the floor this one was going to hurt. I waited for the impact but it never came. Opening both eyes I was surprised to see Edward's face above me, except he was kind of upside down. _ No, he's right side up, you're upside down._ Right. "Bella? Are you okay? You seemed really out of it. I didn't mean to scare you." It took me a moment to get my bearings. He pushed me back to my sitting position gently, keeping his hands on my upper arms, probably in case I decided to make an unplanned fall again. "Thanks, for um, catching me," I got down off the chair carefully, taking my bowl to this sink and giving it a rinse. "What were you thinking about so hard before? If you don't mind my asking," He added the last bit as an after thought, almost as if he expected me to go off at him for merely asking the question. _"Aw, look at him, he doesn't know what to say around you, look at what you've done to the boy Bella, and you two have barely spoken. You work fast don't you,"_ I had to resist the urge to glare at my sister and focus on the vampire boy in front of me, vampire, right, blood sucking vampire who probably wants to eat me for lunch.

"Um, well Jake and his friends asked me to join their band and, well there's this gig in Seattle a week before school starts. I was hoping that Carlisle and Esme would let me stay the weekend with band up in Seattle," I watched as Edward's eyes darkened and his face which was a second ago soft and gentle became hard and angry. "You want to spend the weekend with a pack of wo- boys? In Seattle no less? No, out of the question, absolutely not." Anger sparked in me, not for the first time in the past three days, "In case you've forgotten so quickly I'm not asking _you_ for permission, I'm asking Carlisle and Esme. You can't tell me what to do Edward, you're not my parent, you're not my guardian, you have _no_ authority over me. Get it? Got it? Good." I glared at him viciously for a moment before stalking past him to leave the kitchen. His hand twitched as if to grab my wrist but I dodged out of the way and his hand stayed at his side.

I couldn't believe that I'd actually thought of his as potentially sweet. When he'd caught me his eyes had been filled with worry, and when he asked me what I was thinking about he'd been genuinely interested. He'd seemed so sincere. And then it all went down hill from there, I'd answered his question and he'd turned into a jack ass.

Nice, real nice.

As I walked through the living room I thought I heard a groan of annoyance and then a few soft bangs as if someone with skin of stone were banging their head against a granite counter top. Good, he should bang his head, although I wouldn't mind lopping it off with a chain saw, but that's just me.

I reached my room just in time for Alice to shout through the house that the Denali's were here. I went to the window to watch but had to wait a minute or two before they actually parked their cars in front of the house. I watched from my window as the Cullen's appeared from the front door and the Denali's exited their cars.

_Let the games begin._

**Alright so I've decided to write another chapter before posting. It's Sunday at the moment and I don't haven't work tomorrow night or school on Tuesday so I should hopefully be able to write up the next chapter and possibly a third one before I post them. I hope you liked this chapter. Be patient with Bella and Edward, they're getting there. Slowly it's true, but they're getting there.**

**-Shadow Wolf**


	15. Not the Smoothest Shot of Vodka

**Unknown POV**

I watched as the two families greeted each other. It felt like months had passed since that night but it had only been a few weeks. How she was holding up so well was beyond me. For a human she'd taken the situation she'd been thrown into stride and hadn't let it slow her down as much as it would've anyone else. It was impressive really.

I watched from the tree line, scanning the windows of the house for her face. There, watching from her bedroom window as her adopted family greeted the new comers with open arms. Her face was a mask of indifference, but her eyes, it was her eyes that gave her away. She was worried, and there was something else there…hurt. Perhaps that these strangers were so obviously more a part of the family then she was.

She knew what their secret was, but she couldn't share it. She believes that if she let them know that she knew that she would have to die. Whether she was made into the main course or turned into one of them was irrelevant, either way she would die, her heart would stop beating, she would become cold and lifeless. I wonder what scared her the most, dying and being stuck in the ground, or being turned into one of us. Forever cursed to walk the earth but never being able to age, never being able to have children, never being able to walk in the sunlight without alerting the human race to what she was.

I suppose I could ask her, but not now. If I asked her now then I'd be revealing my self, and that wasn't part of the plan. The time would come when I could look her in the eyes again; see her face to face, but now wasn't the time. No, doing it now, though it would bring me so much happiness would ruin everything I've been trying to put into place. No she would remain safe for now, in her new home with the literal living dead, no sister to comfort her properly, just an apparition that couldn't even hold her as she cried.

**Bella POV**

I moved away from the window the moment i saw Edward's head twitch. It was a good thing too, because not a half-second later, he looked towards my window and confusion crossed his face. I didn't know why seeing the beautiful blonde throw herself at Edward like that made my heart clench. He was such a douche, and he did nothing but tell me what to do, all the time. Except for that time at the shops, when he'd tried to help me get all my stuff and I'd opened up to him about my sister and her boyfriend, and the day that they'd left for their camping trip. Everyone else had already left except for Alice and Jasper. I'd already had to push Rosalie out the door before she could completely change her mind about 'camping' and stay with me. However, Edward hadn't left quite as easily.

He had stayed behind maybe ten minutes longer, making sure that I knew where everything that I could possibly need was. Making sure that his number was programmed into my phone (on speed dial 2 in case anyone was wondering, he probably would've put it as speed dial 1 if it wasn't already reserved for my voice mail) and then he added everyone else's numbers into my phone and told me not to hesitate to call if I needed anything. Then as he was leaving he looked as if he was about to pull me into a hug, which I wasn't so sure if I was readying for just yet, something he must've sensed and backed up, instead opting for a sweet sounding fair well with a small smile and a slight wave.

Then to go from _that_ to the jack ass that stormed into the house a few days ago when Jake and I fell asleep on the couch and from this morning when I had again mentioned Jake. What was it about Jake that made him act so...jack ass-ish. _Maybe, just maybe, he likes you._ Sorry Jiminy Cricket but that was _not_ the right answer. _And you think I'm wrong because..._ The one thing I hate about that voice in my head, is how whenever it's being sarcastic, it sounds so dry. Sometimes it's funny, but right now, it was just annoying.

I remembered that I was supposed to be meeting Jake and the others at his place and surveyed my attire. Skate shoes, skinny jeans, a black tank top with a blue flannel t-shirt left open. My hair was out and I decided to slip on the black wrist band that Sean had given me when I'd won my first race. It had blue flames embroidered on it. Cali had one just like it from when she'd won her first race, no one else had them though, and it made me feel a lot closer to them both. Maybe I should call Sean, see how he is and everything. Writing the reminder down on a sticky note and pressing it onto the wall next to the doorframe I left to go downstairs, not forgetting my keys, mobile or wallet.

As I entered within earshot of the living room I couldn't help but listen to the hushed conversation. "So, does she know about us?" an unfamiliar voice asked, it was sultry and dripped of sex, probably the blonde that I'd seen jump on Edward. I'd reached the top of the stairs by now and could see them, but they couldn't see me. Sure enough sitting on the lounge, with his arm resting along the back of the couch was Edward and the pretty blonde, who was nothing short of a goddess was sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder, strangely though it didn't seem overly romantic, more how a friend would rest their head on another friends shoulder when they're tired.

"Well...it's, complicated," Carlisle almost struggled to say the words, another first for him since I'd been here. "What's so complicated? Does she know about us or not?" I chose this as my moment to descend the flight of stairs. I knew what she was asking, even if they didn't know I knew. She wanted to know if I knew they were vampires. "Actually not really, I'd only heard you were coming yesterday and haven't had much chance to hear about you. Although Edward never mentioned he had a girlfriend, how rude of you Edward," I scolded him, I wasn't sure where this hostility was coming from, but I didn't like it. I sounded jealous that Edward and this mystery blonde were together, which I was not. I did not care if they were together. _Sure, you just keep telling yourself that._ I swear if Jiminy had a face, he'd be smirking at me right now.

"Bella!" Edward yelped as he jumped up from the couch, causing Tanya to fall, unceremoniously on to the couch cushions. "No need to stand to attention there Eddie, I'm just going to Jake's; the bands meeting up again for practice." Edward looked slightly embarrassed by his reaction, good, he'd been a complete jack ass as of recently and he should feel embarrassed for a change. "Esme, Carlisle, there was something that I wanted to ask you about but it can wait until later. Just wanted to say hi and introduce myself before I headed out, you know, let you all catch up and whatever it is you guys do when you get together." They nodded telling me it was fine and Carlisle stared at Edward for a moment, probably sending him some telepathic thought.

What ever it was the Carlisle said it made Edward jump to attention and he suddenly introduced the blonde as Tanya. I held my hand out for her to shake and said my name politely. Her skin was just as cold and hard as every other vampire I'd encountered (the counts up to nine now, just for those of you who are counting). He then introduced Carmen and Eleazer who I also shook hands with (Eleven). Eleazer got a strange look on his face but it was gone in a second and I decided to just let it go…for now. The two sisters were apparently out with Rose and Alice shopping or something. I'm just glad they didn't ask me to go with them. It was shudder inducing how fanatic they are.

"Alright well I should probably get going. They'll be waiting for me. I'll try and be home before dark," I couldn't help but notice how awkward I sounded, like I couldn't wait to get out of there, which was true enough. Esme gave me a smile, which actually alleviated a little bit of my uneasiness, "Of course dear, and we'll talk about what ever it is you wanted to talk about then." Before anyone else could say anything, namely Edward, I exited through the front door as quickly as I could. As soon as I stepped out on to the front porch, I could feel the tension easing from my body. Guess it was being in a room full of vampires that made me so…un easy.

Cali appeared at my side as I slid into my car, she looked like she wanted to say something but must've decided against it since she stayed silent. "This is going to be a long visit isn't it Cali?" She looked at me and sighed, _'Yeah, it does, it really does.'_

**Edward POV**

Why did I always screw it up? I'd been so close, if I'd held my cool for just a little it longer then she would've- I don't know, maybe opened up to me a bit. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot, especially when I snapped at her about Jake the other day and then again today. I still don't know why my emotions go crazy when she's around, usually I can keep a pretty closed lid on them but ever since she got here that night, they've been going haywire.

And those visions that Alice kept having, of Bella and I together, confessing our love for each other and she was a vampire. If Alice saw Bella becoming a vampire then it was going to happen. Then the vision changed and Bella and I weren't together any more. What did that mean? Was it a decision that I had made or was it something Bella had decided?

ARGH! This is infuriating.

"They're here!" Alice yelled out cheerfully through the house. Oh joy of joys. The Denali's were like family that was true enough, but Tanya was just so…clingy and she never seemed to get the point that I didn't _like _her. She was like an annoying cousin that I barely tolerated, that was all. The rest of the family was okay though. I liked them, not saying that I didn't like Tanya, because I do, just not in the way she wants me too. Hopefully this visit will be different.

Pft. Who am I trying to kid? It's going to be a week of escaping grabby hands and flirtatious looks. Finally the Denali's pulled into the drive way and parked. I noticed that Bella wasn't among us and futilely tried to read her thoughts only to come up blank, again. Jasper, noticing my annoyance pointed towards the ceiling indicating that Bella was in her room. She probably felt uncomfortable, she still wasn't completely comfortable around us and throwing five strangers into the mix probably wouldn't help her either.

We left the house to greet the Denali's as the got out of their cars, looking as graceful and beautiful as vampires could. The three sisters were beautiful, there was no denying it, but truth be told, I like brunettes. Before I knew what hit me Tanya had catapulted her self into me, wrapping her arms around my neck, mine went around her waist to steady her so that neither of us fell over from the force. I sense someone's gaze on me and looked up to Bella's window but she wasn't there, only the rustling of the curtain to prove that she'd been standing there moments before.

"Tanya…uh, nice to see you again, so glad you could all come down for the week," I tried to keep my tone sincere it was a lot harder then it looked. "Edward," her tone turned deadly, the tone that said 'don't-fuck-with-me' which was strange since normally her tone was that which said 'please-fuck-me'. "Why didn't you come to me when you first started having girl problems? I would've given you some advice," and I'm pretty sure that in that moment my face resembled that of one of those emoticons, you know the one, the what-the-hell face. "Um..." and that's all I had, no seriously, I had no idea what to say. It was as if she had sucker punched me and I'd lost the ability to form actual words.

"Edward, stop your babbling and tell me everything, from the very beginning," and so I did. I told her about my mixed feelings towards Bella, and how just when Bella and I seemed to be on the verge of connecting or her opening up to me, I went and screwed it up, either by saying something stupid or getting angry and telling her that she can't see her wolf pack friends anymore. By the end of it, Tanya was shaking her head and sighing in disappointment. "Jesus Edward, I seriously thought that you'd be better at this whole talking to girls thing. You've been around for a hundred and ten or so years."

I couldn't help the glare, "Yes, now that we've established that I'm not the smoothest shot of vodka, help me." I couldn't believe that I was asking _Tanya_ for help, she is the last vampire I would've thought I'd ask for help. Especially when it had to do with a girl that i barely knew and had only had a one-on-one conversation with a handful of times. None of which were successful and ended with me feeling slightly scared, despite the fact that I was one of the most dangerous predators on the planet and she was nothing more then a measly human being who could barely walk properly on a flat surface.

"Edward, I'm not just going to help you talk to this girl, I'm going to help you get the girl. All you have to do is follow my lead all right. I'll tell you what to do and when, just listen." It was still a shock that Tanya had agreed to help me and I couldn't help but wonder if she had an ulterior motive for doing this. If she didn't then I couldn't tell because she was blocking me from her mind, sneaky little- I also wondered what her plan was going to involve, hopefully nothing too...scandalous. I did grow up in the early nineteen hundreds after all. "Alright, I'll do it."

**I didn't really like Bella's part, but I thought it kind of needed to be in there any way. It'll give some context to the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and proceed to follow the long lived and long loved tradition of Read and Review.**

**Written; 29/9/11**

**I'm writing up the next chapter, it'll be mostly filler though. I don't think I'll have a real chance to write anything that moves the plot forward to much until after I get back from the my hike next week. Even then might not have a chance until the weekend since it's my sisters birthday on the 6****th**** and we're going to the Perth Royal Show. It's expensive as hell and all but last year was the first time I'd been in my entire life and since this will only be my second the magic of it still hasn't worn off yet. Give it another once or twice and then maybe, just maybe it'll wear off.**


End file.
